Unexpected Things
by sjdavis84
Summary: The accident prone waitress runs in to a jerk. Little does she realize how her life will end up changing, hopefully for the better. The jerk she runs into isn't so much of as a jerk as he is arrogant and dominant… But Bella doesn't know that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One:**

_The sun is so warm, the smell of the ocean and the wind teasing my hair. I see someone walking towards me, he is tall, wearing a pair of board shorts. "Bella…" I hear my mom call._

_Wait… why is my mom at the beach?_

I slowly open my eyes only to blink again…

"Fuck!" It is 8:20am. Why didn't my alarm go off? I have to be at work by 9am and it is the week of the 4th of July which means traffic is horrendous on St. Simons Island and makes my normal 7 minute drive to work closer to 20 minutes. Thank god I had clean clothes. I threw my long brown hair up in a ponytail, grabbed a pair of clean khaki shorts, my brown belt, my shoes and clean Barbara Jean's shirt, brush my teeth, grab something to eat and run out the door.

"Thanks for waking me up mom!" I yell as I am running out the door.

"Fuck!" I hate to be late. Hate, Hate, Hate! Thankfully I am living at home with my mom for the summer and she only lives about 10 minutes away.

Then of course it is the week of the 4th of July on St. Simons Island, Georgia and it is just as crazy as usual, but at least because I open this morning I get a close parking spot. Any other shift you get, you'd have to park a mile away and make a run for it.

I park my old blue truck. I love my truck. It's a baby blue Chevrolet Scottsdale. It was my dad's old truck before he upgraded and it was as old as I was, but it was mine. I get out, and grab my black apron, along with my purse and my phone, and hit the lock on the truck. As I bump the door shut with my hip my phone drops and flies apart with the screen shattering.

"Son of a bitch!"

I scramble trying to grab it and see if it turns on, all while trying to run into the back door at work. As I go around the corner to the alleyway, someone runs into me, or maybe I ran into them. I don't know, what I do know is I fell and skinned my knee, badly.

Then the jackass didn't even help me up. He just stood there looking at me while I am picking myself up. I grab my stuff, and finish my quick run into the back door and into the restaurant. While muttering "asshole" under my breath.

"Bella!" My boss Mike yells out, "You are late!"

"By two minutes Mike. Some jackass ran into me. I need the first aid kit."

"Again Bella? Seriously we should just label this as Bella's first aid kit."

Mike walks through the double doors, that look like old saloon swinging doors to go to the bar to grab the kit. I follow him and we get my knee cleaned up and a bandage put on.

By this time Rose, my friend and fellow waitress has come in and is helping to prep the restaurant for lunch. We get the tarter sauce dipped, the tables set up, sweet tea made.

Then the rest of the servers start rolling in the closer to opening time at 11am it gets.

I check the schedule to see who is on the floor. Hmm… Me, Rose, Jessica, Laurent, and then Seth is running food today. Thank goodness it isn't me. I had to run food out to the tables one 4th of July week for 3 straight shifts in a row, by the end of the 3rd shift I could barely move.

I have a moment so I checked my phone. It is completely dead. Great, and with this week as crazy as it is I won't get over to Brunswick to the verizon store for another 3 or 4 days. At least the tips will make up for having to buy a new phone.

The day progresses and it is crazy. It isn't even the 4th yet. It is the 2nd of July, but the arts and craft show is going strong down the street.

I am starving and trying to eat really quickly in between customers. A bite here a bite there. Run back out to my new table.

"Hi! Welcome to Barbara Jeans. My name is Bella. Can I tell you about our specials today?"

The litany of the words just flow out of my mouth and I am not really paying attention.

"Sure." I hear this low melodic wonderful voice say.

"We have Shrimp Scampi as our entree, the soup of the day is Baked Potato Soup, the veggie of the day is Macaroni and cheese, and the cobbler today is Apple cobbler."

"What can I get you to drink today?"

I look up and finally to make eye contact and it is the jackass from earlier. He is looking at me with this stupid smirk on his face.

Well Fuck…. Can my day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Previously:**_

"_What can I get you to drink today?"_

_I look up and finally to make eye contact and it is the jackass from earlier. He is looking at me with this stupid smirk on his face._

_Well Fuck…. Can my day get any worse?_

**Chapter 2:**

Here I am staring at this seriously hot guy, who knocked me over earlier, who is now smirking at me.

"Yes, Can I get an Iced Tea?" Hot guy asks.

"Sweet or unsweet?" The standard question any good waitress asked to anyone.

"Huh?" Hot guy looks confused. Well.. he did not have a southern accent.

"Would you like your tea already sweetened, or would you prefer unsweet?" I am thinking please, please, please do not ask the stupid question. You would be surprised at how many people will respond to this question with, "what is sweet tea." Some days it takes all that I have to not look at them and ask seriously?

"I'll try a sweet tea." Thank god he didn't ask the stupid question.

"Alright, I will be right back."

In the back I see Jessica getting a try with 6 huge glasses of tea, and I am hoping and praying she is gone before I get done. Not so lucky today….

"Bella, wow, can I please switch tables with you? I want that hot guy at table 3. Yummy…" Jessica rambles on. I truly do not pay attention, as I am also getting bread ready for one of our other tables. Then I ready the huge glass of tea and manage to get out the door and to my tables while not responding to her, as well as getting out before she finishes her drinks and attempts the double doors.

Drop the bread off at table 4.

Check on table 13 and 14.

Back to table 3.

"Here is your sweet tea. Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes, I'll have the crab cake sandwich with fries." He responds.

"Great choice," I reply, trying to sound nice, I am still pissed from earlier. "We are known for our crab cakes. I will go and put your order in, is there anything else I can get you?" I say this as I am walking away.

Thankfully he doesn't respond.

I head back to the double doors and that is when Jessica is trying to go through them with her large tray full of drinks. We have showed her how to go through the door many times, lead with your body so the arm with the tray stays steady. She never listens.

All of the sudden I see it happen, her arm goes through and the tray starts to wobble and the drinks head towards me.

FUCK! There is tea EVERYWHERE and all over me. It is only 1pm… I still have 9 more hours of working before I can even think about leaving.

Mike comes running over and tries to pat me down with a towel.. It does not go unnoticed that he is patting my boobs.

"Mike, stop. Just go get me a new shirt." Ugh.. I am going to be sticky soon. Do I have another pair of shorts in my truck? Maybe? Sigh… Let's get this ticket in the window first.

"Sam, one regular crab cake sandwich." I call out to the head cook.

Rose slides up next to me, "How can I help you?"

"I need a drink, want to go out tonight after work? And maybe after I take a shower?" I grin at her.

"Heck yes! Oh should I see if I can sneak out and call Alice to see if she wants to come out?" Rose replies.

"Oh yes! See if I can take a shower at her place."

I run out to my truck and see if I have a pair of shorts. Score one for me! I do. They are black, but they work. Dress code is either khaki or black pants or shorts. No underwear though. I sneak into the restroom, very thankful that there magically is not a line. There is a knock on the door.

"Bella I have a shirt for you." Mike calls out.

I open the door and grab it as he tries to peer in.

I strip and clean up as best as possible, really trying not to think about the fact that I am now having to go commando in one of my shorter pair of shorts. Thank god I shaved today.

I went out and threw my ruined clothes in a bag. I might be able to bleach the shirt clean.

My tables are all okay, and I noticed that hot guy had already got his food. Thank goodness.

Tables rotate quickly at Barbara Jeans and I just can only hope the rest of the day goes by smoother. Hot guy leaves, and the tables come and go. Finally it is almost closing time.

The restaurant is finally dying down. Rose and I get a moment to catch up and roll some silverware.

I am worn out. This day has sucked and my feet are killing me.

"Bella, table three is sat." Eric, the night manager calls out. Great.. There is always that one table that comes in 10 minutes before closing and orders.

Sigh… I look at Rose. She rolls her eyes at me, we are both thinking the same thing. Why did he put the table in my section? Why not in one of the people who didn't work all day. Though we both know it is because Eric has a crush on both of us, and always tries to give us extra tables.

"Go ahead, I'll keep rolling." Rose replies, shooing me away.

Lauren comes running in, "Wow Bella, those guys are hot!"

I got a pit in my stomach.

I walk out and there he is again…. Hot guy who is an asshole. Only this time he has 2 more guys with him. I look at them for a moment. Hot guy looks tall and has some crazy wavyish chaotic coppery colored hair going paired with some bright green eyes. Next to him is sitting a guy who is seriously built who has some curly brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Then there is the third guy who is blond with blue eyes and reminds me of a surfer. They are all wearing khaki shorts and polos.

I walk over to make my spiel.

"Hello, Welcome to Barbara Jean's, my name is Bella can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Heck yes!" The big guy shouts out, which in this restaurant it really echos.

"Three bud lights." The other guys just nod in acceptance.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I went and put their drink order in and went back into the kitchen.

"That asshole is back." I looked at Rose.

"Seriously?" She replies.

"Yes and he has brought three friends with him."

"Really." I see her interest pique. Trust Rose to be interested when guys are around. She is a tall blond with pretty blue eyes, and the perfect body. Thankfully she wasn't all into her body and that was the only reason we are friends.

She goes and peaks her head out the door. Looks at me and mouths "Yummy."

I shook my head at Rose and walked to the bar to go and get their drinks.

I bring them their drinks as I get close to the table they stop talking. Okay.

I take their order and get back to Rose so as soon as this table leaves we can leave and then I can go and take a shower.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Rose asks.

"Hmm.. Well we can go to Rafters and dance, but then I'd have to risk going up and down stairs and as crazy as my day has been, I really do not want to risk it. Let's go to Brogens."

I look up as I see Sam put the food out.

I take the food out to my table.

They all look excited about the prospect of eating, and there is a lot of food.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" I ask.

The blonde asks, "Hey we are new to town, where is a good place to go out at?"

Decisions, decisions. Do I want to tell them that really the better drinks are at Brogens, but I really do not want to see them there. I could be really crafty and tell them to go to the bar at the end of the street where all the gay couples hang out. But then I risk them asking for a better bar, or worse. Hmm.. Rafters should be packed. They can find beach bunnies there and peroxide blonde and leave me the hell alone at Brogens. Rafters it is.

"Oh you guys should go to Rafters. Great place, I go there often." I give a grin, and walk away. Hoping they took the bait.

They ate quickly and paid. As they were walking out the big guy calls out, "We hope to see you out tonight Bella, maybe that blond we saw peek out will come too?" I jump a bit but just nod my head and hope he thinks that I am saying, sure I'll see you out. While I am thinking yeah right fucker….

We finish up our duties and clock out, and go to Eric to cash out and get the hell out of that place. I have tomorrow off somehow, as does Rose, and I am thinking we should sleep in and then go to the beach.

Next on my list a shower to get the stickiness that is sweet tea off, and then off to get a nice cold drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Previously:**_

_We finish up our duties and clock out, and go to Eric to cash out and get the hell out of that place. I have tomorrow off somehow, as does Rose, and I am thinking we should sleep in and then go to the beach._

_Next on my list a shower to get the stickiness that is sweet tea off, and then off to get a nice cold drink. _

**Chapter 3: **

Rose and I drive the mile to Alice's house and park in front of her cute bungalow.

We were just about to knock on her door when she flings the door open.

"Bella, what the fuck happened to you today?" She takes in my skinned knee, and tea stained socks.

"Oh man… It started off with my alarm not going off, dropping my phone to the point it cracked and won't turn on, to getting run over and pushed down by some asshole who made me skin my knees. To ending up with Jessica spilling a tray of sweet tea on top of me."

"Can I just go and get a shower? I have got sweet tea in places no one wants sweet tea?" I grimace.

"You know the towels are, though come out in your towel, I went shopping for us tonight!" Alice started to almost bounce with excitement.

"Yeah, Yeah… Fine." I replied as I walk towards the bathroom.

I just stand underneath the hot spray of the shower just willing all of the bad shit that happened today to go away.

I look and see what body wash Alice has available, yummy, my favorite summer scent cucumber melon.

I wash two or three times to get the scent of tea off of me and the stickiness.

"Bella, are you coming out any time tonight?" Rose calls out, "I want one too!"

Oh shit! I forgot Rose needed a shower.

"I'm finishing up now." I call out, at least I shaved last night.

I get out and walk out, Rose rushes past me to get in the shower.

Alice hands be a bag with underwear and a bra, with a pair of denim shorts with a kind of black lace print on it with a cute black top, and my favorite black reef flip flops.

"Thanks Alice." I am so happy she didn't go too crazy, especially after the day I had.

"What do you want me to do with my hair?" I just go ahead and ask, maybe we will get done sooner rather than later. It is easier than arguing with her.

"Please Alice! Can I have my hair up? It is 100 degrees outside with 100% humidity."

Thankfully my pixie like friend agreed and put my long brown hair up into a high pony tail but she then curled the ends.

Rose emerged from the bathroom and Alice handed her a bag with a pair of black shorts and a hot red top, with her own pair of reefs.

Thank you Alice for understanding that we don't want heels after being on our feet all day. Though it doesn't stop her she is wearing a cute pinup style dress that was black with large white polka dots on it and a pair of white wedge heels. Though with her at 5 foot even that meant she was still shorter than my own 5 foot 6 inch frame. Though Rose topped us both as she was 5 foot 9 inches.

We all put some make-up and we grabbed our ids and money and we were out the door by 11pm.

Which was fine as things don't start to get busy until about 11:30pm.

We arrived at Brogen's, and went in to get a drink.

"Hmmm ladies.. What do we want to drink tonight?" I ask.

"Well.. Do we want liquor or beer?" Rose asks.

"Sex on the Beach!" Alice decides for us all.

We grab a drink… or two for me, and then go back outside and make our way to our favorite spot upstairs on the deck to grab a table.

I sighed. I needed this. I have one more semester left of school and it was going to be a rough one as I will be student teaching.

Rose and Alice graduated in May, but I had switched my majors from Nursing to Early Childhood Education and it put me back a semester. It sucks as they were both my roommates and that means I will be living by myself, but it will only be for a semester.

"Rose has anyone gotten back to you on your applications?" Alice asks.

Rose graduated from Georgia Southern University with a degree in Hotel management but as of right now no one was hiring her, which meant she was working with me at Barbara Jean's.

"No, I might go with my second love and go apply at some mechanic shops." Rose replies.

We laugh and look out at the ocean and look over the railing to people watch and see if we see anyone we know come in.

We love people watching and looking at what the tramps wear as they walk in.

Suddenly I freeze….

"Oh SHIT!"

"What?" Both Alice and Rose ask.

"Look Rose, it is that asshole who knocked me over and didn't apologize and the guys that ate with him at dinner. I told them to go to Rafters." I replied.

I am looking out again and suddenly the asshole looks up.

* * *

Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Lyrics are from:**_

_**lyricsfreak . com**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Oh SHIT!"_

"_What?" Both Alice and Rose ask._

"_Look Rose, it is that asshole who knocked me over and didn't apologize and the guys that ate with him at dinner. I told them to go to Rafters." I replied._

_I am looking out again and suddenly the asshole looks up. _

**Chapter 4: **

Fuck! I freeze at this time all that is going through my mind are the lyrics from Mxpx's "Should I Stay or Should I go"

Or should I say just that one line is on repeat, streaming through my brain over and over.

_Well, come on and let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_And if I stay it will be double_

_Well, come on and let me know _

As the song is running through my head, I focus my eyes back downstairs and he has disappeared.

I look to Rose and Alice with a questioning look on my face, they point down… As if to say that the guys are now in the bar.

I can only hope that he decided to hit on one of the many girls I know will hit on him downstairs, and that he is there because it was too much at Rafters, not because he is there searching for me.

I decided to just ignore it all and finish my first drink so I can start on my second drink.

Alice starts to talk about designing clothes and the ladies she helped today at the clothing store where she works.

Rose was telling us how Eric hit on her again at work. Hmm… work… That reminds me, I forgot to count my tips again. Hell after the day I had I will just be happy to have made 200 bucks.

Though I do wonder how much the asshole tipped me now that I think about it. Hmmm…

I look around the deck, very thankful for the breeze coming from the ocean to help cool off the hotness that is Southeast Georgia in the summer.

Suddenly I hear a booming voice from below me.

"Hey man, it is so fucking hot here, why the hell did we come to this place again?" The loud voice comments.

"Emmett, come on, you know why, and we are not going through this again. Especially while we are out and about. Let's go upstairs, hopefully we can catch a breeze from there." A voice says.

Thankfully my back is to the stairs, I have a bad feeling that the booming voice I just heard belonged to the big curly haired dude that was with the asshole. Knowing Rose, as much as she was checking him out at work, she will have him come over.

The question then arises, do I give him a chance to talk, do I let him explain, or do I just get up and walk away.

As I am pondering my thoughts suddenly I feel someone nudge my foot, and I look up. Alice is giving me that little nod. The one that informs me that yes he just got to the top of the stairs.

I look over at Rose who is now eye fucking that big guy, she gives that silent nod up that says, "hey you, come on over."

It is now or never.

I decide that today, really doesn't need to get any worse. Though I guess technically the bad day has ended as it is just after 12am, but does it count if you haven't gone to bed yet?

I start to get up, and just as I am about to tell Rose and Alice I am out of there I hear that booming voice again.

"Well hello ladies! How are you? Do you mind if we join you? My name is Emmett Cullen, and these are my brothers Jasper and Edward." Emmett's voice sounds like it is coming from right behind me.

Rose replies, "Hi, I am Rosalie Dwyer, the short one over there is Alice Brandon, and the one trying to escape is Bella Swan." I turn to look at her and flip her a bird.

She mouths, "What?"

So we do the mentally talking to each other thing without using any words thing that girls do…

_Seriously? I was trying to escape, why did you include me? (Eyebrow raised)_

_Bella, come on, just try. (patiently looking at me) _

_Rose you know how crappy my day has been. (Glaring at Rose) _

_Please…. (accompanied by the puppy dog face) _

_I'll give it a few minutes (dead stare) _

_Yay (Huge grin)_

Looking at this, I am sure these guys think we are crazy, but really what guy thinks girls are sane?

I finally look over realizing that now all the guys are staring at me, but I am blocking the seats. I go to move to the opposite side of the table so the guys can sit on one side and us girls on the other.

Emmett places their large bucket o' beer in the center of the table.

I look up to notice that Edward the asshole is now staring at me with an intense look on his face.

I finally decide to speak up.

"Where are you guys from?"

The one named Jasper speaks up. "Washington D.C."

Alice starts to almost bounce.

"Do you like it there? Have you seen all the sights? What is the shopping like? How often does it snow? Does it get as hot as it does here?" Alice shoots out all of these questions rapidly.

"Whoa there little one, slow down." Emmett states.

Oh no… Alice hates being called "little one," she accepts pixie, but anything else means you are in trouble where she is concerned.

"DO NOT CALL ME LITTLE ONE!" She shouts, and several heads turn to stare.

Great, just what I need, to be in the center of attention again today. Mediate, Mediate.

"Alice, calm down. I am sure he did not mean to call you the name that must not be named."

Jasper on the other hand hits Emmett in the back of the head with a thwap.

"Emmett! Do you like to be called 'big guy?' Why would you call someone by something other than their name, when you yourself hate being called some names?" Jasper yells at Emmett.

"Fine, Fine! I'm sorry, Alice, please forgive me!" Emmett stumbles out.

Alice just nods her head.

Though all of this happenings, Edward has yet to respond or say anything. This just pisses me off even more.

Does he not even realize he knocked me over?

Or further broke my phone, or made me skin my knee?

I decide to be the bigger person and just shoot him a glare, but of course when I do it he isn't even looking at me.

I tune in and listen to Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett talk. Apparently the guys are asking about things to do around here.

Jasper seems to be into historical stuff.

"Jasper there is Fort Frederica at the north end of the island. Then there is the lighthouse, though it is not the original lighthouse, and the old Coast Guard station. Over on Jekyll Island there is a historical section where some of the old houses stand that you can go and look at." I am able to respond having grown up here you know where everything is."

"How long are you guys going to be here?" Alice asks.

Jasper and Emmett look to Edward.

"Well it depends on a few things, we have some business in Savannah, Jacksonville and possibly Charleston to look at, but it could be from 1 to 2 weeks." That yummy deep velvety voice replies. I could listen to him talk all day.

Wait! He is the enemy. Stay strong Bella!

Edwards starts to answer a few questions that the girls ask. Although the answers are vague.

I am finally fed up. With my two drinks in my system, I am feeling pretty good. I have had a beyond rough day. Why the hell does he not apologize? Hell! He could at least talk to me, or look at me without smirking.

"What is your problem?" I finally blurt out. Shit! I knew I should have left when they arrived.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Previously:**_

_Edwards starts to answer a few questions that the girls ask. Although the answers are vague._

_I am finally fed up. With my two drinks in my system, I am feeling pretty good. I have had a beyond rough day. Why the hell does he not apologize? Hell! He could at least talk to me, or look at me without smirking._

"_What is your problem?" I finally blurt out. Shit! I knew I should have left when they arrived. _

**Chapter 5:**

I feel those green eyes narrow in and look at me.

I just raise my eyebrow at him.

"You have been sitting here the entire time, barely saying two sentences. Further more you did NOT apologize to me for running into me this morning. You made me skin my knee and drop my phone and now my phone is completely out of commission and will not turn on. What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

My tirade finally ends. I look around and Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are sitting there with their mouths wide open. Rose and Alice are shocked because they know how rare it is for me to completely go off on a person like that, Emmett and Jasper are probably sitting like that because I have made a scene.

I start to blush, knowing I have just made a complete fool of myself.

I stand up quickly look at Alice and Rose.

"I'll see you guys later. Alice, I know where the spare key is hidden." I rush all this out as I am already half running down the stairs, hoping and praying I do not trip and fall.

I cut to the right when I get outside of Brogen's to walk through the park and walk the back alley back to Alice's place.

I am halfway through the park underneath the old live oak trees, when I hear footsteps crunching in the leaves behind me.

SHIT!

Thoughts of all the scary movies run through my head. Then I hear it...

"Damnit!"

Wait... I know that velvety voice, not that I have heard it a lot today, but I do know it.

"Edward? What the fuck? Are you trying to give me a heartattack? And why the fuck are you following me?"

He comes a little closer while I am still quickly walking away.

"Bella, stop."

"Why should I stop? There are so many reasons why I should keep going." My snarky bitch has come back out to play.

"Bella, if you don't stop I am going to be forced to stop you." His voice has taken on a darker quality. A quality that I really do not want to stop and think about, as just hearing it is doing things to me.

"Please…" I snort, " you can't stop me. My father is the Police Chief of Glynn County. Do you really think knowing that his daughter works for restaurant late at night, near the bars, that he wouldn't have taught me to protect myself? Try again."

I am coming up on the street. I look both ways and cross across the pavement onto the dirt road that connects the two busy streets.

I glance quickly back, and he is still following me, or maybe it is stalking me.

What the fuck? Can't he tell I am pissed and just want to go home.

"Edward just leave me alone."

"Bella, can we stop and talk?" There is that velvet voice again.

Hmm.. Do I let him talk? Do I want to know what he wants to tell me right now?

Hell, he still has yet to apologize for knocking me down.

I am so glad Alice at least gave me flip-flops. I pick up my pace.

The dew is coming out as the air has cooled from a sweltering 100 degrees to a slight 88 degrees. At least it helps cool me down a bit.

I look to cross the next road with Edward still stalking me from behind. I just roll my eyes.

I cross into the Barberitos parking lot and round the corner of the restaurant. Man.. I could go for one of their grilled chicken and black bean quesadillas.

Then it happened…

I stepped on a damn painted line.

I was going fast enough my feet slipped out and I landed hard, spread eagle on the ground, arms out stretched.

Fuck…..

I just laid there, seriously, how much shit can happen in 24 hours?

Wait… I panicked, please I take that back. The way this day is going 24 hours isn't even over yet, I still have a few hours to go until the full 24 hours has gone by.

Dear God, please do not give me any more. As it is I am going to be lucky to not be one big bruise when I wake up.

I am still laying on the cool pavement, not moving. I really don't want to get up at this point.

Then I remember, Fuck! Edward was following me. Shit! I guess I have to open my eyes.

I hear in the background a panicked voice, "Emmett! She isn't moving what do I do?"

I yell out, "I am fine. I am just contemplating on whether or not I should just stay here until my 24 hours is up."

"Emmett, she isn't making any sense." The velvet voice keeps talking.

Now I am hearing multiple sets of footsteps getting closer.

"Shit Bella, What the fuck happened?" I hear Rose call out.

"I stepped on a damned painted line." I reply.

"Oh man.. What is up with your luck today?" Rose asks.

"I don't know but this is the first one that was my own fault." I glare at Edward.

"That is it Bella. You guys either go on to Alice's or head back to the bar. Bella and I are going to talk." Edward barks out in that voice that makes you stand at attention.

"Bella give him a chance, we will see you in a little bit." Alice chirps out, "Come on guys, let's go over to my place and I think I might have a few munchies."

AND THEY FOLLOW HER AND LEAVE ME ALONE! What the fuck?

"Bella, open your eyes and sit up, I am going to help you up. Does anything hurt?" He asks in that voice that almost makes me automatically answer him. I clench my teeth. Do not reply.

"Just go away." I reply. Great.. I am now acting like a 3 year old.

I open my eyes and start to wriggle my fingers and toes to asses the situation. Nothing hurts terribly, though my ass does hurt, but that is to be expected. Okay, it might be safe to sit up.

I do sit up and look around Edward is crouched right in front of me.

Damn he is one good looking man.

Focus Bella.

"Bella…" The velvety voice starts to talk again.

"Bella, I am sorry I knocked you down. Can we please try again, or start over?"

"Why did you not apologize earlier? Say... when it happened? Or again when you sat at my table, or when you sat at my table again later that night? Or hell.. How about when I saw you at the bar?"

I finally jump up, wincing just a bit. What to do, Alice's house isn't that far away. My truck is unlocked and the keys are stashed under the seat, because who is really going to steal my truck, when Alice has a new BMW X5 parked right next to it.

Edward is looking at me a little dumbfounded, almost like he hasn't ever had anyone talk back to him before or follow his rules. Hell it could be all of the above.

I use the stunned silence to my advantage and take off at a quick walk. I am in Alice's yard by the time he catches up, or maybe figures out I am not standing there any more. Who knows?

I yell out to Alice, "Hey, I'll see you later at the beach!" As I walk across the lawn towards my truck I see them all congregating on the front porch.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I do what every daughter of a police chief would do…

I flipped him over my back.

Walked over to my truck, got in and drove home to my mom's house, leaving Edward on the ground.

"Thanks Charlie!" I smile to myself.

Score one for Bella!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them can't wait for some more.

Seriously though... Who knew painted lines on concrete or asphalt could be dangerous? Me! (Points to self) I have done it and landed spread eagle in a parking lot. It sucked!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Previously:**_

_I do what every daughter of a police chief would do…_

_I flipped him over my back._

_Walked over to my truck, got in and drove home to my mom's house, leaving Edward on the ground._

"_Thanks Charlie!" I smile to myself. _

_Score one for Bella!_

**Chapter 6:**

_The sun is warm and baring down on me. I wriggle my toes in the sand and just bask in the warmth. Listen to the waves lap at the sand. Suddenly I can't move and it makes me just that more aware of my body. _

"_Isabella… Do not move!" _

Beep.. .Beep… Beep…

Arghhh… Stupid Alarm clock. Why did I even set it again? Oh yeah, I wanted to go and do something I have been dreaming about for the past several days.

I check the clock again. If I hurry I can get to the beach with enough time to lay out for a few hours before I have to go into work.

Hmm… I wonder what Alice and Rose are doing. Wait scratch that… If I call them they will want to come, and if Emmett and Jasper are with them they will tell Edward.

Beach by myself then.

I grab my bright blue bathing suit, and a fresh towel. I don't hear mom so she must be out with some friends. Ugh.. That reminds me, I promised Charlie I'd come over and spend some time with him, Sue, and my step-siblings.

I grab my book that I am reading and a water bottle, I really want a nook, but I haven't had the chance or extra money to purchase one yet.

My bag with the rest of my beach essentials is in my truck, and I am off. Hmm… Where to go?

I think East Beach is the place. I park my truck in one of the parking spots, and grab my bag and my chair. Down the coast guard ramp, and then the trick is if you do not want to be seen by everyone, go to the left and walk a little bit. Then you get quite and are not around people who are crammed together like sardines.

I put my chair out, grab my watch set a timer so I do not get fried on one side, and bask in the sunlight…

"Isabella" There is that dreamy velvety voice again. Hmmm….

Next suddenly, my hands are being held together.

Wait! I'm awake! I open my eyes and see him…

"Let me go! How did you find me? Get off of me!" Suddenly I wish I would have picked a more crowded area.

"Edward, stop!"

"No. Isabella quit squirming." The darker velvety voice grumbles out.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I ask.

"Are you going to stop squirming?" He asks.

Do I stop moving? Well unfortunately I am laying down so there is no leverage for me to get in order to get away. Shit! I guess I am captured. Hmmm… Captured and being tied up…. Wait! Focus Bella!

"Fine." I say in a sullen voice.

"What do you want? Come to stalk me again? Stare silently? And how the hell do you know my name?" Snarky bitch comes out again.

"ISABELLA! Stop!"

Shit! There was that voice again. I closed my mouth.

"Now, to answer your question, I know your full name from the background report I just got back on you. Why would I apologize to you when you ran smack into me? Before I could attempt to help you, you were running off in all directions." Edward snarks back at me.

"How the hell did you get a background report on me?" I shout back at him.

"I took the tag number off of you peice of shit truck, and ran it to get information and then had someone run a background check."

"What? Why? Why the fuck couldn't you just ask me like a normal person?" I am panicking a bit.

"Well let's see Isabella, could it be the fact that the last two times I have tried to talk to you, you have run away from me, with the last time you flipped me over your shoulder without even attempting to talk to me?" The darker voice is back, almost demanding me to talk to him.

Fuck! My head is telling me to apologize. Noooo! I don't want to.

"Wait.." Only I would take one of the frivolous pieces of information and comment. "How did you get someone to run a background check so quickly overnight?"

"Isabella, I own my own billion dollar shipyard in Washington D.C., I work on military ships. I have many people on retainer, for whatever the hell I want."

"But.. But… How is that legal?" Now I sound like a stuttering idiot.

"Isabella, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Quit calling me Isabella. I go by Bella. Only my mom and dad call me Isabella, and then only when I am in trouble." So there! I mentally stick my tongue out at him.

"Aren't you in trouble now?" Damn.. There is that dark voice again.

"No."

"Isabella, are you working tomorrow?"

Hmmm… How to respond. I do actually have off tomorrow. Which is an amazing feat in itself, as I usually always have to work on the 4th. I hate working it, but I really wanted to watch the fireworks this year.

"No, I don't but I have plans with Rose and Alice." There. I do not sound like I am boring. Crap! I can't verify the said plans as my stupid phone is broken.

"Bella, I know you were mad at me yesterday and that you had a terrible day, will you please join me for the day tomorrow? I could even see if Alice and Rose would like to join us, as well as Emmett and Jasper."

Man that voice has me in knots and can be very persuasive.

I avoid his gaze, and decide to check the time.

Crap, I need to leave now so I have time to get ready for work again

Decisions, Decisions.

"Fine. I will spend the 4th with you, but you better talk and one hint of you reverting to your asshole tendencies, I am gone." Shit, I hope I do not regret this.

I push him away and pack up my stuff.

He trails me back to the bathrooms, where wash the sand off in the shower and then go into the bathrooms to get dressed. He waits for me the entire time. It does something to me. It makes me feel safe and protected.

Shh… Bella, do not say that out loud, we can't have his head getting big.

I go to get into my truck, still with him following.

"Bye Edward, see you tomorrow."

I get into my truck and leave.

On the way to work it suddenly dawns on me that I have no way of knowing how he is going to get in touch with me, where we are going, or how I need to dress. Further more, what about Rose and Alice?"

I arrive at work to the chaos of 4th of July week, and jump into the craziness. It was nice in the fact that it kept my mind off of the craziness.

I finished up my shift and went back out to my truck.

There is a new Iphone waiting on the seat, with a otterbox already on it.

There is a sticky note on the phone with the words written.

_Just take it Isabella. It is already activated and has everything your old phone had including the same number and all of your old needed numbers as well as one new number. See you tomorrow at 10am. _

_Edward Cullen_

What? How? Shit..

What the fuck am I supposed to wear?

* * *

Thank you for all of the reviews! I look forward to getting more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Previously:**_

_There is a new Iphone waiting on the seat, with a otterbox already on it._

_There is a sticky note on the phone with the words written._

_Just take it Isabella. It is already activated and has everything your old phone had including the same number and all of your old needed numbers as well as one new number. See you tomorrow at 10am._

_Edward Cullen_

_What? How? Shit.._

_What the fuck am I supposed to wear? _

**Chapter 7:**

I arrived back at my mom's house. Man, I miss my apartment at school. Mom was actually home for once. I haven't even turned the stupid phone on.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha been up to?" She called out.

"Not too much mom, but I am really tired, and Alice and Rose made plans for me tomorrow so I am going to go take a shower and then crash. Love you!" I just talk in passing, as I really do not want to even have to bother with a conversation because I know that once she starts, she won't stop.

The shower feels so good, and it gives me time to wash away the stress from the last two days. Days like this were when I would kill for a large jacuzzi tub, where I could soak for an hour without the water getting cold, although with it being 100 degrees outside, I might not really want to be in a tub for long.

I went ahead and shaved my legs and my girly parts, I really want to try waxing. Hmmm… Maybe I will put a reminder to find out how much it costs in my new phone.

My new phone.. That is a whole set of issues on it's own. I am trying to stay pissed at Edward, but I did need a new phone, and I hate, hate, HATE, having to go all the way over to Brunswick, just to wait in line for 30 to 45 minutes just to replace my stupid phone. I will accept this gift, but I still say he is the jerk that made me drop it in the first place. I love the cover that is on it though, maybe my phone will survive the next time I drop it. Yeah, I don't even bother to try to lie to myself, I know I will drop it again.

I dry off from the shower and slather some lotion on my legs to make them super smooth. I am so worn out at this point I do not even bother to dry my hair, I just throw it up in a ponytail and collapse on the bed. I am out within minutes.

The next thing I know, I hear the doorbell ringing and pounding on the door.

What the fuck? Why is someone banging on my door at 10am on the 4th of July?

I hop out of bed and run out to go to the door, I wretch the door open.

"What is wrong?" I half speak, half yawn, man I was sound asleep.

I focus in on who is standing there and realize the person hasn't spoke, it is Edward, standing there just staring at me his facial expressions looked shocked, his beautiful green eyes slightly dialate.

Why? Oh shit!

All I am wearing is a pair of pajama shorts that leave little to the imagination and a thin cami top that has seen better days.

Play it off Bella, Play it off. Be totally cool. Hey, it is more clothes than your bathing suit covers.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" See, I can be cool.

His facial expression quickly turns from shock into an expression of being pissed off. I can almost see steam coming out of his ears. This is fun, I mentally grin.

"Isabella, you are supposed to be ready to go at 10 am. It is now 10:05 and you are still in your pajamas, at least I hope that these are your pajamas." That dark voice does thing to me.. Hmm.. maybe I should have used my vibrator last night.

"Edward, while I did agree to go with you and spend the day with you today for the 4th, you however, never did ask me if I had any plans this morning, nor did you even ask me, if I needed to do anything this morning, or hell! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to sleep in after having two busy days in a row. So excuse me if I did not think you were serious and that you truly wanted me up at 10am without even telling me what I needed to wear, let alone bring with me on this outing." The snarkiness is back.

"Now if you'd excuse me, as the fireworks do not even start until 9pm tonight, I am going to go back to sleep for a few hours, you can come back and pick me up at 1pm. I will be ready then."

I go to slam the door shut, trying not to smile, while inside I am doing the happy dance, thinking take that! Score 1 for Bella!

Bang!

The wooden front door slams back open.

I turn to look and the next thing I know I am upside down with a hard shoulder in my stomach.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I start squirming, he just tightens his arm around my legs even harder.

"Where is your room? We need to get your wallet, phone, and keys."

"What? Why the hell do I need my wallet? Where the fuck are you going to take me? PUT ME DOWN!" He just tightened his arm around me even more.

He just starts to walk down the hallway, and of course he picks my door first. He just opens it and walks right in with me still thrown over his shoulder. Thank God my mom isn't home.

He walks over to my nightstand where of course my purse is sitting, and then grabs it.

"Where is your phone?" That voice is getting darker.

"Let me down!" I yell.

"No."

No? No! That is all he says? No?!

Why is it that he seems to get calmer and I am just getting more pissed off, and secretly turned on. Wait.. No Bella!

I start to fight and try to twist and turn, trying to get off his shoulder. While I am doing this he grabs my phone, or rather the phone he bought and quickly spins and takes long strides to go back out of the house.

I finally pinch him hard. He smacks my ass with one quick hard smack.

"Ow!"

"Isabella, If you do not stop I am going to turn you over my knee and spank you hard, what you just got wasn't even hard. Stop it now!"

Oh Shit! Am I dreaming, fuck I have always wanted someone to take control, I hate having to make decisions sexually. I hate being on top, it does nothing for me. I have always wanted someone to take control, maybe then I could orgasm from someone doing it to me, not me taking matters into my own hands and doing it to myself.

Wait! Focus Bella! Wait? That wasn't a hard smack? Shit!

I hope he can't tell that I am now wet, hell, I am just hoping I am not dripping, or that he can smell it as my pussy is now inches from his face.

I stop moving.

"Now Isabella, we are going to lock your front door, and then I am going to put you in the car. I will buckle you in and then we are going to go. Do you understand?" That dark velvety voice that makes me stand at attention is back.

Hmmm… Don't give in Isabella, keep showing that you are still calling the shots.

I reply as sarcastically as possible, "Yes, sir."

His head whips around so quickly that his coppery chaotic hair moves, his green eyes flash over to me.

"I wouldn't start anything you can't finish." His eyes glance down at where my pussy is just barely covered by my pajama shorts, I am praying at this point that the material is not wet, as I see his eyes glint, I know he as to have seen the dampness or hell smelt.

"There is a dress you can put on over your pjs at the bag at your feet, you might want to put it on."

I move to grab it as he backs out of my driveway.

"Wait, where are we going?" I question.

"It's too late to ask now Isabella." He chuckles as we drive away.

What have I gotten myself into…

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They make my day every time I get one. I needed them after the crazy day I had today. Please review, let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Previously:**_

_I move to grab it as he backs out of my driveway._

"_Wait, where are we going?" I question._

"_It's too late to ask now Isabella." He chuckles as we drive away._

_What have I gotten myself into…_

**Chapter 8: **

Edward drives straight to the marina.

Where the hell is he taking me?

I see a huge yacht moored to the dock. I have a feeling this is where we are going.

Edward pulls into a spot and turns to look at me.

"I have clothes and toiletries for you on the boat. Isabella, you will walk up to the boat without a fuss or making a scene, or I will paddle that ass, and I promise that you will not enjoy it." Edward talks in the darker voice.

Hmm… To behave or not to behave… Do I really want a hot ass on the 4th of July, on a boat where I might be wearing a bikini? Hmmm…

I can always misbehave after we get to the boat later on. There was not a threat for that, just a threat for behaving for walking to the boat. Ah Ha! A loop hole! I grin.

"Fine, I will behave, but I want a shower, a toothbrush, clothes, and breakfast." I demand.

"That is fine. Alice purchased clothes for you."

Yes. See I can deal with him. Thank goodness it was Alice buying me clothes, because that would be kind of odd if it was Edward."

We walk down the dock and arrive at the gangway to the mega yacht.

"Why do you buy a boat this big?" I ask.

"I didn't buy it, Bella, I built it. I own a shipyard. Cullen Shipyard in Washington D.C., we build mega yachts, do contracts on military ships, and contracts to build and fix other ships. But I designed this one by myself and then built it at my shipyard with a little help from Emmett and Jasper."

Holy Shit! That means he is a millionaire, hell he could be a billionaire. Oh my… I think I might be a little in over my head.

We walk up the gangway, suddenly someone comes out.

"Mr. Cullen, we will be ready to go as soon as the rest of your party arrives." The person says.

"Thanks Captain Paul." Edward replies.

"Can I show you around Bella?" Edward asks.

"Now you ask me?" I snap at him.

"How about you show me where this bathroom is so I can brush my teeth and change."

I am quite aware of the fact that I do not have real clothes on.

"Fine. I'd be happy to show you. We head into the huge living area that is bigger than my house. It had several black leather couches, a huge flat screen tv, and walls of windows. Then I see the kitchen and start to drool. I LOVE to cook, and man, I'd love to cook in that kitchen. It has top of the line appliances, granite counter tops and beautiful cherry cabinets, and a huge center island that can easily the accomodate the 8 bar stools that grace one side of it.

Damn… I want to cook in this kitchen.

"See something you like?" That velvet voice is back with a hint of a smirk.

Should I tell him I'd do whatever he wants if he lets me cook in the kitchen?

I notice he is on the move again, I follow him down a set of stairs and see four doors.

"There is a full bath next to the kitchen as well. There are 4 master suites on this floor. Though all the doors are locked as we all like our privacy, they are also sound proofed." At this he shoots me a smirk.

We stop in front of the door at the end of the room, he touches a key pad on the door and pushes a code in. The door unlocks and we walk in. There is this huge king sized bed with a chocolate brown comforter with dark blue accents all over. There are two comfy looking brown chairs on one side of the bedroom suit. It is just so warm and inviting, especially to be a man's room.

Edward walked over to a set of built in closets.

"Here is some clothes for you to choose from. Though I'd suggest a bathing suit and some sort of short and a top, with some sneakers. We are going over to Cumberland Island for the day before the fireworks start."

How did he know I have always wanted to go to Cumberland Island? I want to see the horses running wild, I want to walk the trails, I want to see the old Dungeness ruins.

I decide to be nice at least for now.

"Thanks for getting the clothes for me, and thanks for taking me to Cumberland, I have always wanted to go. Do you think we will see some wild horses?"

I almost start to bounce like Alice does when she gets excited.

Edward suddenly starts to grin. OH MY GOD! If I thought he was handsome before, now he is just hot. Hmmm… I want to jump him, or maybe I want him to take control and jump me.

Wait… Focus Bella… Let's at least get out of your pajamas and get your teeth brushed before you start dreaming.

"I'm glad you are happy. See, I can be nice. We do need to talk about something later though at some point. Go and get dressed and brush your teeth and take a shower if you want, I'll wait for you upstairs, by the time you get up there, we should have taken off and everyone else should be here."

He shoots me another grin and turns and leaves the room.

I walk over to the closet, and open the door. The smell of cedar hits my nose, there are many drawers, and even a hanging space. Funnily there is quite a bit of clothes in this closet that are my size, even shoes. Hmmm… maybe I bother him just as much as he bothers me.

I pull out a pair of dark green khaki shorts, and a cream colored v-neck tank top. Simple, yet comfortable to hike in. I open all the drawers and find a drawer full of bathing suits. Though funnily enough none of them are one-pieces, some of them have thong bottoms. Oh my.. I won't be wearing those. I do not think Alice did all of this shopping, so who did? I find a simple black bikini and take all of my findings into the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom. Sigh… I want this bathroom for mine. The bathroom floor is a creamy travertine marble, with a light blue accents. There is a huge glass enclosed shower with multiple heads that I imagine would feel quite lovely. A huge two person jacuzzi tub, two sinks with a lower vanity that has a chair which is perfect for doing hair or applying make-up. I could live in this bathroom and be happy.

As I eye the shower longingly I realize that I will be swimming at some point today and more than likely it will be in the salt water. There is no point in taking a shower now and later. I go ahead and see that there is a basket of toiletries on the counter, with a brush and hair ties. Bless whoever thought of that. There is my favorite shampoo and conditioner, my favorite razor, my favorite make-up, and the best part… a toothbrush and my favorite toothpaste. Someone planned ahead. .

Ahh… clean teeth.

I get dressed and brush my hair and throw it up, and go out to find some shoes. There are some Timberland Hiking boots! Yay! Those are my favorite and so comfortable. My pair I own are so worn out that I really need some new ones. Sqee! I guess I have some now.

Why did he purchase all this? I think we are going to have to talk, but I am not going to let that get me down. I get to go to Cumberland today!

I walk out and down the hallway and back up the stairs.

"Bella." Edward called out.

"Yes?"

He walks up to me and and goes to whisper in my ear.

"I forgot to tell you that I keyed you in a code to the room, it is the day, then the month of your birthday. 1509. Okay?"

"Okay." I'm not even going to complain about how he found out my birthday. I am still on the high because I get to go to Cumberland.

"Hey Chick!" I hear both Alice and Rose call out.

"We brought a surprise!" Rose adds.

"What?" I ask.

They point to a white paper bag. Wait… Is that?

"You guys went by Sweet Momma's this morning, how many pork pops did you bring?"

"30, so we each get 5."

Edward looks at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What is a pork pop?"

"They are the best thing ever! They are like a biscuit with bacon, sausage and cheese chopped up inside. Try one." I take one of the little balls of deliciousness and go to give him a bite without even thinking about it. I feel the flick of his tongue on my finger and I try not to moan.

Then I hear him moan. I freeze.

"This is so good." Edward talks with his mouth full of pork pop.

At this point seeing how much Edward is enjoying his, Emmett and Jasper run over to the indiscript white bag and each grab two pushing and shoving each other the entire way. They chow down on the little biscuits making yummy noises and moaning.

I look at the girls.

"If we want our share we better grab them now before the neanderthals over there eat them all."

We grin at each other, grab some napkins and some pork pops and then make our way out to the outside deck that I had missed before.

At this time we were just going past the St. Simons Island Pier. I guess they had decided to take to ocean route and not the intracoastal waterway.

We go and walk out to a table and sit in the chairs.

The guys join us quickly.

"Would you girls like anything to drink?"

"Diet Coke all around." Alice replies. She knows us well.

The guys go and get us each a ice cold can of Diet Coke, and then grab themselves each a drink and we all just sit at the table watching the ocean as the boat travels closer to our destination.

The closer the we get to Cumberland the more bouncy I become, I can't wait!

Finally we see the dock! We are here!

* * *

**Thank you for the outpouring of reviews last chapter. I am so glad everyone liked it. I was going to try to do all of 4th of July in one day, but it just wasn't working out. So the next chapter will be the outing. Let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Previously: **_

_The closer the we get to Cumberland the more bouncy I become, I can't wait! _

___Finally we see the dock! We are here! _

**Chapter 9:**

We parked at the dock.

At this point Edward, Jasper and Emmett go over to help with the docking of the boat.

What should we do? I look back at that kitchen. Maybe we can throw some lunch stuff together so we can have lunch out on the island.

"Girls, do you want to help me go and put some stuff together for a picnic basket?" I ask Rose and Alice.

"Sure" They respond.

I go and start to look through the refrigerator and the pantry. Hmmm... decisions, decisions.

I see someone was thinking though. There is already a large container of potato salad, and pasta salad. I get those out and set them on the counter. There are some sub rolls sitting in the bread box, and a large selection of lunch meats and sliced cheeses. I get those out and set those out as well. I see a head of lettuce, and a tomato.

Hmmm.. What else will travel well?

I wonder if there are any cookies? I could make a quick batch of monster cookies. I should have thought of this sooner. I wonder if they have all the ingredients I would need? Peanut butter? Check. Oats? Check. Butter, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla, eggs. Check. Ahh.. But is there chocolate chips and m&m's?

"Score!" I yell, not really realizing that I yelled.

"Huh?" Five voices look towards me.

"I have the ingredients to make my monster cookies." I look to Alice and Rose with a grin.

"I think if I just make the big batch and then just cook what we need for the outing, I can cook the rest of the batter later. Sound good?"

Alice and Rose just nod, but three pairs of very male eyes are watching me like a dog watches a bone.

"What are monster cookies?" Jasper asks.

"They are are peanut butter oatmeal cookies with chocolate chips and m&m's."

Now all three of the guys eyes are shining with excitement.

"Please!" They ask.

"Alright, well, if I do this, you guys need to get the rest of lunch ready and packed up while I am doing the cookies." I start to direct.

"Emmett, you need to get containers for the potato salad, pasta salad, and some sort of picnic basket/bag together, as well as some plates, forks, knifes and such. Jasper, you need to get together towels, water, sunscreen, insect repellent, and maybe a first aid kit. Alice and Rose can you start to make subs and pack the baskets? Edward, you are helping me." I love bossing everyone around at times, I smile.

Edward calls out to Emmett, "There should be 3 picnic backpacks that have everything we are looking for in the walk-in pantry."

"Alright Edward. I need a large mixing bowl, a powerful mixer, measuring cups, measuring spoons, a cookie sheet, and hopefully a silicone baking mat."

A start to gather the ingredients that I know he has, starting with the butter. I throw the sticks in a bowl and heat them in the microwave to soften them up. As the microwave is going I start to measure the sugars out.

"Bella what do you want on you sub?" Edward asks.

"Ham, salami, peperoni, provolone, lettuce, tomato, mustard and salt and pepper. I would just go ahead and cut all the subs into quarters and then wrap the subs all in plastic wrap to keep them together."

Everyone is getting everything together. Jasper comes back in.

"Jasper, what is the strongest SPF you have there?"

"50, though we also have 30, and 15."

"Cool, thanks. Leave the 50 out for now, as I need all the help I can get if we are going to be out all day." I reply.

I quickly finish mixing the cookies and hear the oven beep to indicate it has preheated. Score!

I look for the cookie sheet which Edward hands me and I see they even have the silicone baking mat.

I dip out as many cookies as the sheet will hold and throw them in the oven and set the timer.

While the cookies are baking I start to clean up and put everything up. Though I notice everyone else is cleaning up their areas as well. I am glad to know no matter how rich they might be they do know how to clean.

By the time everyone is finished the smell of monster cookies is permeating the kitchen. Yummy goodness. Then the timer goes off.

"Oh! Edward do you have a cooling rack? I ask.

He is pulling one out of a drawer while I ask. Wonderful! I go and pull each cookie off of the mat and onto the cooling sheet.

"Okay people let's go ahead and put sun screen on and get back packs filled with water and towels and by then the cookies should be done and we will be on our way." I bark out.

Everyone starts to grab the sunscreen and apply. The next thing I know there is a tap on my shoulder. I turn and I see Edward standing there with the SPF 50.

"Will you put sunscreen on my back? I burn like a son of a bitch, with this reddish hair."

I grab the sunscreen he offers and squirt some out on my hand, as I am doing this he suddenly strips his shirt off. Holy muscles man, and his shoulders. Drool...

SQUIRT!

"Shit" I say.

"What?" Edward asks.

"There is white stuff everywhere." Wait.. What did I say...

"WAIT! I mean there is sunscreen everywhere." By this time I am turn bright red, I can hear Edward start to laugh, then chuckle, then full blown belly laugh. It is enough to have the rest of us laughing as well, even though there is sunscreen everywhere.

"Alright everyone, pull together. Let's get the sunscreen on and get this shit cleaned up."

We all finish getting everything done and before we know it we are off.

–- UT-

We decide to walk over to the Dungeness ruins. I really wanted to see some wild horses.

Crap! I don't have my camera.

"Does anyone have a camera so I can take pictures?" I ask.

"Edward does." Jasper pipes out.

"You do?" I question.

He pulls a DSLR Nikon, and hand it to me by the strap.

"Click away." He shoots me a grin.

Edward is almost like two different people to me. He can be this sweet, thoughtful guy, and then there is this domineering, controlling man. Both of them have qualities that I never new I was looking for in a guy, and yet they are all combined into one person.

I look out along the trail and start to take pictures.

Pictures of the Spanish moss draping along the live oak tree. The live oak trees and how the limbs drape and curve upwards and downwards, making natural seats in the branches.

Then we walk through the opening in the woods, we see the ruins of the Dungeness Mansion. It looks so serene and stark, seeing the brick tower up across the grassy lawn. You can tell it was a beautiful lady in its hey day.

Click, click, click. I get lost in the viewfinder taking in the beauty of the lush island.

Suddenly a hard arm bands around my body, and the hand from the other arm covers my mouth.

Umph.

"Be very quiet and turn with me to your right." I turn. "Your Right Isabella!" Shit! I am horrible with what is my right and left. Damn that voice just makes me hot!

I turn to the right and then my eyes widen.

Horses!

The wild horses are across the lawn at the edge of the trees nibbling on the grass.

They are so beautiful! I see Alice and Jasper frozen just as we are, Emmett and Rose must be behind us.

I slowly pull the camera up and try not to feel the rock hard body behind me. I start to click away and adjust the zoom lens so I can get the perfect picture. I love the camera. I love the way the camera can take what you see and capture it to keep.

Something finally startles the horses and the quickly start up and gallop away.

I turn in Edward's arms and just look up and grin at him.

"Thanks for pointing out the horses."

He just smiles back at me.

"Let's go walk towards the beach, I'm hungry." Emmett calls out.

We all turn and walk down the path that will take us to the pristine beach.

We exit the forest and walk through the sand dunes. It is so beautiful.

We decide to stop.

The girls and I spread the large blanket we brought. The guys start to unpack the picnic baskets.

I was ready to eat and starving.

I set out the six plates and started to grab the potato salad and pasta salad. I dished it out, and then from there we all grabbed out sandwiches.

Someone else passed out utensils and napkins, as well as bottles of water.

We all enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing while we all inhaled our food. There is something that tastes so good about eating a good sandwich at the beach.

"Bella, when do we get cookies?" Emmett eyed my backpack.

"Later." I left it at that.

We all started cleaning up after lunch, putting all the dirty plates and silverware in one bag, the remnants of food went into another bag. We were not going to litter while on a national park.

I decide it is probably time for another application of sunscreen, and start to apply some while getting out of my clothes, I'd like to sunbathe on a beach for a bit. Apparently I was not the only one with the same idea as I look over and Rose and Bella are doing the same thing.

I get everything on my front and before I can ask Edward grabs the sunscreen from my hand and starts rubbing some in on my back. Damn! His hands should be illegal.

I struggle to hold in a moan.

He finishes and I go to lay down on the towel.

It seems crazy to me that my best friends and me find someone special all at the same time, let alone that our someone specials are brothers.

I keep trying to be mad at Edward, but there is something about him, but again I have only known him for going on 3 days now, and for 2 of those days I wasn't even giving him the time of day. Further more as attracted as I am to him, and as much as my body might want to, I am not sleeping with a guy after knowing him 3 days.

As I am lost in my thoughts, I come back to and look around, everyone seems to be in an after lunch semi stupor from good food and the sound of the waves.

Hmmm... The devious side comes out again. I grin. What to do.. What to do...

Suddenly I realize that all of the empty water bottles are in my bag. What to do? Should I see if Rose and Alice want in and bring them to the deviant side? I creep up as quietly as possible and grab 3 water bottles. I go fill them up and walk back to Rose and Alice. I nudge both of them on the foot. They look up at me and I mime spraying the guys with the water bottles. I then give them a questioning look as if to ask, Do you want in?

They both grin and quickly hop up and grab a bottle.

We all look at each other. I hold out my hand. 3.. 2.. 1...

It was a free for all..

We started dumping water on the guys all at the same time, and then ran. We all three took off in different directions. All I hear is someone yell out, "Be back here by 4pm!"

I hear sand flying every which way.

All I can do is tell myself to run, and run very quickly. Never am I more thankful to the fact that I took up running.

"Isabella!" Shit! That voice is back out.

Don't stop, keep running!

Shit! The footsteps are sounding closer.

"Isabella, Stop now!" Don't listen, don't listen, I chant.

I keep running, suddenly my foot catches a piece of wood and I go flying... not in a good way.

Shit! I land hard.

"Fuck!" I hear, I glance up and I see a hard body trying desperately to stop, not having much luck. All I could do was brace myself for the hit.

The breath gets knocked out of me again.

I am now trapped in between the arms and hard body of one hot man, one hot man who also seriously turns me on.

"I caught you." Edward grins. "Now what do I do with you?"

Suddenly he picks me up with a wicked grin, and heads to the water.

My eyes widen.

"Edward..." My voice cautions.

The grin widens. I start to squirm.

"Edward, no.. Edward... No!" Edward just keeps walking into the water...

"Edward!" I shriek and he throws me in.

I go under, and come up sputtering.

Edward, looks at me, grins and then dunks down next to me. He comes up inches from me.

His face gets closer to mine. My breath hitches and picks up.

What is he going to do?

He leans his head even closer, then his lips skim my face and travel down to my ear.

"Bella are you ready to talk?"

My eyes widen and look at him. I was for sure he was going to kiss me. I decide I want to see what he wants, so I slowly nod my head yes.

He sits up, still hanging on to me.

"Alright, let's go over to that tree over there and lean up against it and talk."

We get up out of the water and shake off as best as possible.

We walk over and sit down.

"My first question for you is can we agree to disagree over whose fault our first meeting is?"

Hmm.. do I want to agree, I am clumsy, and I really wasn't watching where I was going, though he should have been watching where he was going.

"Alright."

"Second, Isabella there is something about me, I do not know how you will react, but you can't tell anyone. Though Rose and Alice will know soon enough."

"Isabella, Do you know what the term dominant/submissive relationship means?"

Oh shit! Was he for real? How has he read my mind. This is the stuff I have fantasized about since my first boyfriend and the stumbling, non satisfying sex we had... Well it was satisfying for him, not so much for me. Fuck! I am getting hot already.

Does this mean he wants to tie me up?

At this point I realize he is staring at me with his glowing green eyes, and then I realize that I haven't said anything for a bit yet.

"Ummm..."

Come on Bella, think... use your words, you are studying to be a teacher.

"This might be something I am interested in, but we have just met. I barely know you, and further more you live in Washington D.C. and I have one more semester left of school left in Statesboro. What are the logistics of this?"

Wow! How and the hell did all that come out clear and concise?

I feel those green eyes heat up. He also allows a smile to appear on his face.

"So are you saying you'd be willing to consider it?" The velvety voice asks.

"Yes." I reply softly.

There are thousands of questions running through my mind at the moment. How come he picks me, why the hell does he think I would want this, how does he know that this is something that interests me, I was so rude to him to begin with, what the hell made him pursue me.

"Edward, while this is lovely though, how would this work? I have a job and school starts on August 15th. So I have roughly until the 12th free."

"Would you be willing to give two weeks notice in at work and come with me to Washington for the remaining time you have left?"

My mind is still racing.

"Can I let you know later, like tomorrow? This is a lot to think about." I ask.

"Yes, that is acceptable."

I need to tell him my thoughts.

"Edward, while I am seriously considering you proposition, you need to know a few things. I will not jump into a sexual relationship lightly. I have only known you going on three days now. I want to get to know you better. I also want all the terms if we enter a dominant/submissive relationship in writing. I am not going blindly. I am also going to finish school. It is very important to me. That being said the last semester of student teaching is hard and a lot of work. I will not be available at your beck and call. I am also not someone who you can walk over. I will be defiant, I will do what I want, when I want. You can tell me to do something, but that does not mean I will follow directions. If you want someone biddable you'd better find someone else."

I hope I did not just ruin my chance with him, but then again if he can't accept me for who I am I don't know if I want him.

He looks at me thoughtfully.

"Isabella, I am fine with wanting to wait to get to know me better. In fact with what all the delcious things I want to do to you, it is probably better to wait. I understand school is important. We will work something out." At this point he shrugs and grins. "It's not like I don't have the money to do so. As for not listening to me, I do not mind you keeping me on my toes, but you'd best realize that I will be warming that hot ass when you do step out of line."

At this point he glances down at his watch.

"Come on babe, we got to meet up with everyone. What do you want to have for dinner?"

We start to walk back to the meeting point, everyone is already there.

Everyone seems to be a little thoughtful, I have to wonder what speech Rose and Alice received.

We all start back to the boat.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood.

Suddenly, I stop, mid trail.

"Who wants cookies?"

I grab some and pass them out.

"Bella can I marry you?" Jasper drawls out. "These are the best thing ever! You can cook for me any day."

"She's mine!" Edward yells out. "All the cookies are mine!"

That of course starts the tussle between the boys arguing over cookies. I just look at Rose and Alice.

"So.. dinner?" I ask.

"Bella you should do your meatball subs. They are awesome, and easy to do. We can leave them simmering if need be, and then just have maybe the rest of the potato salad with them or chips. But Bella? Do you think you could make your cheese cake for dessert?" Alice, apparently has missed dinners at school.

"That sounds like a plan, but who will run out to get supplies?" I ask.

"Supplies? Supplies for what?" Edward pops up.

"Dinner, we decided on Meatball subs with chips for dinner and cheesecake for dessert, but I need supplies." I respond.

Edward looks to Emmett, Emmett nods.

"We have someone who can get your supplies to the boat, what do you need, can you write it in email form?" Edward asks.

Apparently when you are as rich as he, someone will meet your boat with supplies. Nice.

I quickly type the list out on Edward's phone and he emails it to someone.

By this time we are on the boat and are quickly on and the boat quickly disembarks from the pier.

"Bella if you plan on cooking you might want to go ahead and take a shower." Edward looks at me.

I quickly go down and take one trying not to take too long as the shower heads feel so good. I come out in a towel and go out to the closet to pick something to wear.

Hmmm... There is a simple light weight dress in blue that should be perfect. I grab some underwear and a bra, and head back to the bathroom to get dressed. I towel dry my hair and throw it into a messy bun.

I look at the time, it has completely gotten away as it is already 5:30. I need to get the cheesecake done and in the oven so it has time to cool and set. I've made that mistake before in trying to eat it too soon. It was runny but still oh so yummy. I grin at the memory. Cheesecake is Charlie's favorite food and that cheesecake we sat together at the table and ate it with a spoon.

I decide to stay barefoot and head up the stairs.

As I round the kitchen I see Edward coming out of what must be the bathroom up here. He is just wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, with no shirt. He is running a towel through his messy bronze locks. Fuck! This man is hot! Not really paying attention I start walking closer, close enough where I can smell his yummy scent. I look up to his face and see him smirk, he leans down and gives me a quick nip on my chin.

Well.. now I need to change my underwear again.

Alright...

"Edward are you going to help me make my cheesecake?" He gives me a surprised look.

"Okay."

I have Edward following my directions while I heat the butter up and mix the sugar and graham cracker crumbs to make the crust. I get out the spring form pan and start pressing the crumb mixture to form the crust.

I have him zesting the lemon. I finish the crust and put it in the fridge while I start mixing all of the other ingredients. Thankfully the cream cheese has already softened and I quickly whip it and all the sugar and eggs together. Yumminess.

I put it in the oven.

Now for the meatballs. My secret recipe for meatballs is to always use sausage. Make them 100 times better. I add all the ingredients for it and start making mini balls. I usually make them to be about the size of an inch in diameter. They are the perfect size for sandwiches.

I finish rolling out the meatballs in my own world, I notice that there is music playing. It is Shinedown, one of my favorite bands.

Now I go and throw those in the 2nd oven. God I love this kitchen!

I start mixing my marina sauce I use Italian diced tomatoes and tomato paste, it make a difference, then add some oregano and some sugar.

I had Edward get the crock pot out and I turned it on high threw the sauce in, the meatballs beeped for them to come out of the oven, I threw those in the crock pot.

Done!

I look around.. now for the part I hate... Cleaning.

I turn to look though.. What?

"I got it babe, you cooked, I got the messiness from cooking the dinner finished, we'll make the rest of them clean up." He throws me that super sexy grin, and gives me a swift kiss on the lips much to my surprise.

Beep! The cheesecake is done. I take it out and put it in the fridge, though I first smear a thin layer of sour cream on top. I can't wait.

It is now almost 7:30, I have been cooking non-stop. I am ready for a drink and dinner.

I go and take a seat outside while Edward finishes cleaning up. I notice we are now out in the area between Jekyll and St. Simons, this means we will get to watch the fireworks from Sea Island, St. Simons, Jekyll, and even Fernandina. Awesome!

This is going to be great. I sit down and Alice brings me over a margarita. Perfect.

I just relax, suddenly Rose appears with a hoagie smothered in meatballs, marinara sauce, and provolone cheese. I notice someone brought a large amount of paper towels out as well while I was relaxing.

All we hear while eating are the lapping of the waves on the boat. Then you hear the moans of everyone while consuming the yumminess of the subs.

"Bella these are AWESOME!" Emmett yells.

"I second that." Jasper comments.

"Bella you are in charge of cooking from now on." Edward demands.

I raise my eyebrow at him. He quirks his back at me.

We all finish and get cleaned up too stuffed to even attempt the cheesecake left. We all cuddle up in pairs on the lounges out on the boat deck.

Boom! Crackle! Zzzzzz...

The fireworks start.

This has to be the best 4th of July ever!

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. So this is a much longer chapter than previous chapters. I am not sure I like the shorter or longer chapters yet. We will see ;) Thanks for all of your support! Please let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Boom! Crackle! Zzzzzz... _

_The fireworks start. _

_This has to be the best 4__th__ of July ever! _

**Chapter 10:**

The fireworks are beautiful tonight. It is so cool to be able to watch them from out on the water.

I am sitting with Edward's arms around me, I feel safe and protected.

As I am watching the beauty of the fireworks I allow my mind to wander.

Edward has really given me something to think about today.

I need to decide if I want to pursue a relationship with him.

Am I willing to take a chance? Do I want a dominant/submissive relationship? Do I want to let some of my fantasies to be able to become a reality?

Further more, I need to think about the fact that Edward is beyond rich. I am not. Do I want to be a part of that world? I also have a feeling that his is going to keep giving me things. There are times I hate getting gifts, especially expensive gifts, but I have a feeling Edward isn't going to care. Can I except them?

"Yay! Its the grand finale!" I hear Alice squeal.

Her squeal brings me back out of my thoughts.

I watch the colors of the fireworks explode across the skyline. They really are beautiful.

Being out on the water watching the fireworks is amazing. There is no one around you so it feels like it is your personal show exploding all around you in a field of colors.

Slowly the last of the fireworks start to fade from the night sky, and the loudness that had been echoing all over quieted. We were back to hearing the waves lap against the boat.

I decide it is time to get this party moving.

"Who wants cheesecake?" I say.

We all get up and walk back to the kitchen. I get the cheesecake out of the refrigerator and unlock the side of the spring form pan. The carefully slide the sides of the pan wider so I can slip the ring out over the cheesecake.

Charlie once broke one of my rings to my springform pans trying to get it unlocked. Charlie... I better make sure no one mentions I made cheesecake to him. He loves my cheesecake. He once informed me that cheesecake was like sex, and of course he liked sex, and he liked cheesecake. I was mortified. Even worse, I was sixteen when he informed me of this.

Once the ring is off now I have to make the decision, do I cut it into eighths or just cut it into sixths. It is rich, but it is oh so good and creamy... If I do eights then Emmett, Jasper and Edward will just fight over who gets the last two pieces I'm sure. Hmm..

I decide to just go ahead and cut the cake into sixths. I figure whatever the girls and I do not eat the guys will just finish off. I grab a big knife, and just as I am going to turn to get plates, they appear in front of me. Five sets of eyes are watching me as I cut the cake and divide it onto each plate.

I look to them and I notice they all already have forks ready and waiting. Now I know why Alice and Rose are ready, they have had my cheesecake before, but the guys? Oh well. I pass it out.

I hear fork tins clink against the plates.

Then all I hear are moans and groans and happy noises coming from the spot where my friends are seated.

Like full blown porno noises.

I just sit there, my eyes are wide watching them.

No one is even paying attention to me. Hell! I haven't even taken a bite. They are all in their own little worlds almost fucking the cheesecake it seems.

I finally decide to take a bite, and just hum in contentment. It is good, the creaminess of the cream cheese mixed with the eggs to make it light and fluffy, along with the sharp tang from the lemon zest and the sour cream, and the slight crunchiness and sweetness from the graham cracker crust.

I lick the tines of my fork and spear another bite. Yum!

Suddenly I notice that the porno noises have stopped.

"Did you guys enjoy it?" I ask, trying not to grin.

I look to their plates and they all are clean, like it looks like they got every single piece of cheesecake off of their plates. I wonder did they lick it clean? Hmm... Edward's tongue... Focus Bella!

They should have slowed down.

Then I look at Edward, or should I say my soon to be master?

He is looking like the cat who ate the canary.

They are all looking back and forth at each other and something. Me? I look at what they are looking at...

My plate? Huh? My plate... The plate that still has a good portion of cheesecake on it.

"Eep!" I jump in surprise.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all look at each other. At this I start to back up, with my plate. Hopefully I can get away from them.

I take quicker steps.

"I call it!" I hear Edward shout.

I turn and run for the bedroom. Holding my slice of heaven for dear life.

Maybe I should have made two cheesecakes?

Shit!

I hear feet stomping and people shoving each other. Then I hear one set of feet walk slowly down the stairs.

That isn't ominous. I say sarcastically in my head.

Fuck! Get the door open Bella!

I quickly type the code in and hear the door unlock, as the steps come closer.

I dart in the door, and slam it shut. Before it latches, the door bounds back.

Fuck!

Edward walks in, turns and locks the door.

He is wearing that dark persona, and just the way he was stalking towards me was making me hot... In a very good way.

"Now Isabella... Don't you want to hand over that cheesecake to me?" Fuck! What that voice does to me. Hell now my panties are soaked.

"Now Edward..." I start. "You had and entire slice of cheesecake, this one is mine." I try to reason.

By this time he is standing right in front of me, his tantalizing scent that is just him teases my nose.

"Isabella!" The voice gets darker. Though his green eyes glitter a bit, like he does see the humor in the situation.

"No. This is mine. If you ask nicely I might share." I tempt. Though I have a feeling even with the temptation I will not be getting out of this easily.

"Share?" The dark voice questions. "Okay." It states.

Wait what? That was too easy. While I was focusing on the words, Edward stalked closer.

Suddenly my plate is ripped from my hands, and faster than I know it I am slammed against the wall with my arms pinned over my head.

Edward leans his face close to mine. So close I can taste his breath.

"Isabella, you can cook for me any time. Dinner tonight was outstanding and your cheesecake... Well look to see what your cheesecake and you have done to me." At this he comes in closer and presses his cock up against my center. Fuck! I am sure he can feel the heat from my pussy. My dress rides up a bit.

Then he leans in and captures my mouth. First it is just the little kiss, and then I feel his teeth nibble on my bottom lip. He takes a small nip and just that small quick flare of pain sends an answering flash through my center. He then takes control and nudges my lip with his tongue as if to say open now. As lost as I am in the kiss I am helpless to follow.

The kiss seems to go on forever, though I am sure it wasn't much more than a minute.

Damn he can kiss!

Suddenly he sweeps his arms under my legs and carries me to the bed.

Wait? What? The fogginess clears a bit.

"Isabella, you said you would share your cheesecake, however you did not stipulate as to how we would share it, so we are going to do this my way." That dark dominate voice demands to be listened to and obeyed.

"You will lay there and I am going to tie your hands. If you need to be free for any reason for tonight just say 'no,' and this will stop. This will not always be the case but for tonight we are going to use it. We will not be having sex, but if you behave..." He gives me a wink. "I might let you come."

"Is this acceptable?" Edward.. or my Master asks.

I nod.

"No Isabella, when I ask you a question you answer with a verbal response unless previously noted. D/s relationships need a lot of communication, and you are going to have to learn that in order for this to work if that is what you want. I know you haven't officially said 'yes' yet, but you didn't go running, so we will consider this a test scene to see how things go."

"Yes sir. This is acceptable. Umm.. Though will I be getting undressed?" I ask. I am still a little unsure, but I am a whole hell of a lot turned on.

"No, leave that dress on, go get on the bed Isabella, lay on your back." I am ordered.

I walk over and crawl onto the center of the bed and roll over onto my back.

Edward walks over and pulls something out from the corners of the bed.

Wide leather handcuffs. I see they have some sort of contraption on them that allow for quick release.

He first takes one hand straps it in and then another. All the while keeping a very close watch on me.

He is observing the fact that the moment the first handcuff was fastened around my wrist my breathing speed up, my eyes dilated, while he did not see, but could smell that my pussy became even wetter.

Once my hands we tied up he stood up and just looked me over for a moment, I could feel his hot gaze sweep over my body.

My legs start to twist together trying to get some friction from somewhere.

"Isabella..." The voice states in warning. "If you can't keep your legs still I will tie them up as well right now." I stop moving.

"Now... Where was I... Oh yes I said 'share the cheesecake.'" I watch as Edward walks over and grabs the plate with my almost entire slice of cheesecake on it.

He crawls on the bed and straddles my waist, with his weight baring down on his thighs, not on me.

He takes a forkful of the creamy concoction and lowers it to my mouth.

Just inches from my mouth he tips the fork over and the bite lands on my throat.

Edward's copper haired head leans forward and starts to tease. His mouth gets close to my neck where the bite landed.

I feel his tongue, soft and wet slowly make its way down my chin tracing my neck to the bite.

Holy Shit! Fuck!

Then he reaches the bite of cheesecake, he opens his mouth eat the piece of cheesecake, but instead runs his tongue around the bite and then licks it off with a slight nip from his teeth at the end.

OH MY!

I watch as his throat muscles swallow the bite.

Then he grabs the fork again.

This is going to kill me.

This time he takes the fork and gets a bite and then directs the bite to his mouth. He sees me frown and gives a little grin. Then he leans forward and kisses me and then shares the cheesecake with me. The flavors explode on my tongue and in my mouth even more with having his tongue entwined with mine than it did taking the bite by itself.

We continued this way for the rest of the cheesecake. I just kept getting hotter and hotter. Damn! I just wanted to come! My pussy was a hot mess, and I really at this point could not have cared that it had been only a few days I really just wanted his hard cock inside of me.

I am a ball of sensitive nerves... and then he stops...

I whimper.

"But.. but..." I stutter out.

"Isabella, there is no cheesecake left." Edward states.

"But.. but..." My thoughts would not even focus together.

"But I want to come." I pout.

"Isabella! If you pout again you will receive a spanking." The dark dominant voice commands.

Unfortunately I am too far gone and really not paying attention, hindsight hopefully I would remember later that I will have to work on this.

"But Master!" I whine again.

Suddenly his heavy weight flips off of my and my hands are released from their prison and I am flipped over his lap. My dress was flipped up and my panties where ripped down.

Then I receive 5 hard but swift spanks on my bottom.

Fuck! That hurt.

"Are you done pouting from the missed orgasm?" The voice demanded.

"Yes sir." I reply meekly... well as meekly as I got.

At this point he reached over to the night side table and opened the drawer and grabbed a tube of arnica. He rubbed it in on my ass.

"This will keep the pain to a minimum and keep the bruising away as I know you bruise easily."

He sits me up gently.

"I know you might be mad at me for denying you an orgasm, but you want to start slow. I felt that if I gave you an orgasm, we would have ended up in bed with me fucking you hard."

"Am I wrong?" Edward asked.

I sat still for a second and thought. As pissed as I am because he denied me, I know he had a point, I was very close to begging him to just take me. Shit! That means the stupid Dom is right.

I sighed.

Edward then gave me a quick tap.

"That is rude, Isabella. I asked you a question and I am waiting on an answer." Damn there is that voice again that commands me to answer. "And if you do it again it will be 5 bare bottom spankings again."

I pause. Shit! I have to be careful.

"Yes sir, I am disappointed I did not get to orgasm, but yes I do agree with you in that if you had let me orgasm I would have done everything in my power to get you to fuck me." I reply.

"Thank you Isabella." The praise makes me feel warm.

"Now one part of this relationship if you choose to do it is that there is a lot of communication. If we do not communicate we will not have a successful relationship."

"I have given you a lot to think about today. I really hope you say yes. If you do, once you are out of your obligation to work with Barbara Jean's I was thinking we could take the boat up to Washington D.C.. The only thing you would need are personal items, I will provide clothing." Edward is telling me.

"Also you are more than welcome to discuss this with Rose and Alice as much as possible as long as Jasper and Emmett have told them they are allowed to discuss this with you."

At this point Edward stands up and walks into the bathroom, I hear the water running, it then shuts off and he comes out with a wash cloth in hand. Then he walks over to my dresser and pulls out a pair of panties.

"Here Isabella, clean up all the stickiness, on your neck and in that sweet pussy that I have been smelling, here are a pair of clean panties to wear. I will meet you upstairs."

I take the warm wash cloth and do what he says. Wiping up the sticky leftovers of dessert that is spread on my neck, collar bone and face. Then I lower my panties and take them off to set on the bed, and then wipe up the sticky mess left from being so aroused. I then step into the new panties that Edward picked, and that brings up a whole new rush of arousal thinking that Edward picked them to go over my pussy and keep it warm.

Then a naughty thought floats through my mind. I take my sodden panties and carefully arrange them in profile on Edward's pillow.

I smirk and then walk to the closet to grab some simple flip flops and exit the room.

Score 1 for Bella!

As I go up the stairs I hear everyone talking.

I see them all standing, and walk over to Edward.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Emmett responds, "We were just deciding how and where you gals are going tonight. Bella are you going home?"

I look to Alice, she gives me a nod.

"No, I think I will go to Alice's tonight. Let me shoot my mom a text though to tell her, not that she will care."

I quickly shoot my mom a text.

And we are off. We all pile in Emmett's rented Escalade.

We get to Alice's and we all give the guys a kiss and walk inside.

Alice, Rose and I all look to each other...

"So..."

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews I have received. What do you think of my first bout of citrus? Let me know what you think! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Previously:**_

_We get to Alice's and we all give the guys a kiss and walk inside. _

_Alice, Rose and I all look to each other... _

"_So..." _

**Chapter 11: **

The three of us girls just look at each other for a moment.

We all have a lot of information to sort through and think about.

I have to open at Barbara Jean's in the morning, and it is already midnight.

I think I want to try.

Do I really want to regret and wonder what could have happened?

I look at Alice and Rose.

"So... What do you guys think of the guys?" I ask.

"Jasper asked me to take some time off and go and visit him for two weeks in Washington D.C., I think I am going to do it. There is something about him, a connection, it is like I can hear him. How he makes my body feel.. well... that is a whole different story." Alice states.

"Emmett makes me feel the same way." Rose says. "He is such a big goof, but he is so protective and loving at the same time. Emmett has asked me to come up to Washington D.C. as well. There is nothing keeping me here right now, except for this stupid waitressing job. Maybe the job market is more open up there."

"Edward wants me to come up until school starts. Rose do you think Mike will let both of us go?" I ask.

"Bella, have you decided then?" Rose asks.

"Yes. While I am still a little more nervous about the D/s aspect, you guys both know that I have always felt that something was missing in my sex life. Hell, even in my regular life. I'd like someone to take care of me, instead of me always having to be in control of everything. While Edward was a jerk at first, once I got to know him he became more protective and caring. I am going to give him a chance."

"I think I will too." Rose says.

"My issue is work right now. I love my job, but it isn't like I am close to high fashion markets here on St. Simons Island. I would love to be in an area where I could design clothes and own my own store. As much as I want to go with you guys right now, I might have to wait and Jasper and I can try the long distance thing first." Alice says.

"What do you guys think about the fact that all three of the Cullen boys are Dominants?" I ask.

We all just look at each other for a minute. The Rose starts to get a bit of a grin come out on her face, the she starts to blush just a bit. Alice does the same.

Rose starts, "I didn't think that D/s would appeal to me, I know we have talked about your dissatisfaction with your sexual experiences Bella, so I am not surprised that it appeals to you. I actually thought I would like to like to be the one in charge, but then Emmett asked me to do something in that Dominant voice and it did something to me, it made me want to please him. I wanted to do it to get the pleasure from knowing it made him happy to do something he asked. It turned me on when he told me to do something. I also found I like the small bite of pain that came with being bad or being punished. There is no way I can do it all the time as I like being in charge way too much, but in the bedroom it is nice to just give up and not have to think. Emmett said the term is sexual submissive."

At this point we all look at each other. I think the decision has been made for the three of us. The day I bumped into Edward or he bumped into me changed our lives.

"Alright Ladies, well I guess we will be moving at some point." I say. "For now though, I need some sleep. And I guess I will go and inform Mike tomorrow that he is losing both Rose and me in two-ish weeks. Though I wish I could just go ahead and quit as I will only have a month with Edward before school starts." I am kind of rambling at this point. Man, I'm tired.

–-UE-

*Beep Beep Beep*

The alarm went off.

*Beep* A text message coming through.

Wait.. Where am I, oh right. I am at Alice's on the couch.

I grab my phone to read the text message.

_I hope you have a wonderful day at work, call me when you get off Isabella. _

As I read the message I smiled. He knew how to make me feel great.

I quickly wrote a message and sent it back to him.

_Will I see you when I get off work tonight? _

Alright, time to get ready. I get up and get dressed for work.

I hear a chime again.

_Always. ~Edward._

I smile.

"Rose are you riding with me today to work." I ask.

"No, I am taking my car." She yells back.

"Alright, well then I am heading out now. See you there. Bye Alice!" I yell out again.

I arrive at work. Thankfully I see Mike's car parked at work. Though I am dreading this conversation. I hate having to stop working. Well.. maybe... Okay.. I admit it, I don't want to work. Technically... I hate my job at times. I hate the people who do not tip, the people who leave me a dollar off of a 50 dollar check. The people who leave you just change as in coins for a tip. I hate those people. Though I really can't complain as it is a way to make money.

I see Rose pull up.

Let's go do this.

We walked in.

Mike was up front.

Here goes nothing.

"Mike, Rose and I are giving you our two weeks. We have had an offer that we really can't refuse." I tell Mike.

"But.. But... Bella, Rose, we are in part of the busy time for the tourist season." My hopes of him just firing us on the spot faded at that point.

"Alright let me make some calls real quick to see if we can get two new people here today. At least we can get them in training and studying the menu now." Mike rushes off to get this done.

I turn to Rose. There goes all hope of them firing me and getting out of here soon. I guess the countdown starts now.

"Fourteen more days." I tell Rose. Then a thought pops in my head. I could just schedule the last 3 days of my last week off and work doubles. Then it would be only 10 days instead of 14. I go to write my request on a napkin.

"Rose request the last 3 days of our last week off, then at least we are out of here a little sooner." Rose looks at me.

"Great idea Bella!" Rose rushes off to do the same.

The day drags by. All I can think about was getting off work so I could call Edward.

Finally, I am off work.

The first thing I do is go and get in my truck. I pick up my phone, I look in the contacts and dial his number.

"Well hello my sweet one." Just the sound of his voice has me breaking out in a smile and makes my day get better.

"Hello." I answer softly.

"I talked to my boss, and put in my two weeks." I tell him.

"Bella are you agreeing?" I start to softly smile and start to blush, even though he can't even see me.

I answer with a, "Yes sir."

"Well, Bella I am so glad to hear this." The velvety voice responds.

"I do have to tell you that I think I am going to be able to get out a little sooner than 14 days. I requested the last 3 days off, so hopefully I should get it." I tell him.

At this point I start to drive back to mom's house.

"Well Bella, I have to tell you something too. I have to go back to Washington D.C. there is an issue with an order for a ship and I have to fly back to take care of it tomorrow." Edward tells me.

I frown at this. I had really hoped that I'd be able to at least see him in between shifts.

"Now Isabella." The dark dominate voice is back.

"We are going to do some exercises while we are apart, because I am going to require this, I am going to swing by tonight, and I have a new Mac book for you, do not argue." The dark voice demanded.

Shit! This is one of those things that we talked about where I am going to learn how to just accept gracefully and just go with it.

"Alright. When will you be here?"

At this point I am about to pull in the driveway.

"I am right behind you."

Damn.. I was hoping I could take a shower and get fresh and clean, and then maybe tempt Edward into doing something.

I park my truck and get out just as Edward is getting out.

I walk over to him as he hands me a bag.

"Here is the laptop. I have installed Skype for us, and I have put some files on the computer. Those files are some homework for you to do on D/s relationships and for how our relationship will work. I hate that I have to leave, but I will be back for you. Hopefully I can get this straightened up quickly if not, I will fly down to come and get you and then we will fly back to D.C., if needed."

I am now intrigued, I want to know what questions he has for me.

"Isabella, come here." The dark voice demands and I have to answer. I walk over to him.

"Edward, I stink." I start. "Isabella!"

I stop.

I walk right up to him. He wraps his arms around me and brings his lips to mine.

Then he takes over the kiss and I melt. Damn this man can kiss.

The he pulls away.

"Isabella, I have to go now, and you need to go to sleep." The voice pulls away.

My lips turn into a pout. "Isabella!" He warns.

"Alright."

I turn to walk inside.

Edward follows me. "We are meeting online when you get off work tomorrow. Your directions are as followed. You will call me when you get off work and then you will need to come home, take a shower and get into bed and then call me on your phone. I will give you further directions when I receive your second phone call. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Isabella, I am so glad I found you." Edward whispers into my ear and then closes the door, and walks away.

Damn that man knows how to turn my buttons on. Fuck! I am back to being extremely turned on again.

My phone chirps.

_No orgasms without permission Isabella_

Shit! It has started.

The day flies by this time. I can't wait to see what Edward has in store for me tonight.

Do I wait for him naked? No underwear? Should I just surprise him?

I wish I could be with him.

I looked at the first assignment last night. Somehow he even knew I would because it was labeled first assignment, and there were 14 assignments.

I went ahead and did the assignment.

The question written was:

_What is your expectation for the Dominant in this relationship?_

I had to think about this for a bit. Is there a word length requirement? I grab my phone and text Edward.

_**Is there a length requirement Sir?**_

_**No. Just write enough to answer the question. **_

Phew.. I am glad, I hate when there are minimum length requirements on stuff, I get enough of that shit in college.

_My expectation for the Dominant is to take care of the submissive. Taking care of the submissive means to make sure you are aware of the submissive during a scene. To be completely aware and to know if she/he is in distress even before they know they are in distress. To take care of the submissive after a scene, emotionally and physically. In the regular relationship the Dominant needs to be there for the submissive as well. The Dominant needs to be able to push some limits but also know that some limits might never be breached. The Dominant is protective of the submissive. _

I hope I answered this up to his expectation.

I called him when I got off work, and I am just crawling into bed after a taking a shower. I grab my phone and make the call to him.

"Hello sir." I say as he answers the phone.

"Hello Isabella. Have you followed my directions?"

"Yes sir. Alright, I would like you to turn the computer on and log into Skype. Once you are logged in make the call to me." My sir tells me.

I follow the directions and make the phone call on Skype and here the accepted beep.

I see Edward's handsome self appear on my screen. He is grinning at me. How is it possible to miss someone so quickly?

"Alright right now Isabella, we are going to use Skype to answer questions pertaining to our relationship. We will not do anything physically or you will not get any orgasms for the time we are apart. Is that clear?" He asks.

Hmm... Do I really want to go without orgasms? Will he know if I have one? Hmm.. What he doesn't find out won't hurt.

"Yes sir, that is clear." I say.

"Alright Isabella, did you do your assignment last night" He asks.

How does he know?

"Yes sir." I respond.

"Then read it to me."

I open the application and read him my response. I can tell that he approves, and that makes me feel a lot better about this relationship.

"Very good Isabella. Now when will you get the new schedule to find out when your last day is scheduled?"

"It should come in tomorrow." I say.

"Alright, well we will do the same thing tomorrow." Edward says.

We chat for a little bit and then say good night.

One day down, less than 14 days to go, hopefully 10 days to go!

I get up the next morning and do the same grind all over again.

I found out that my last day is next Wednesday, which means I get to see Edward either Wednesday night or Thursday morning.

I find I am really enjoying our Skype sessions.

We have discussed a lot of items I would not have thought about.

We have gone over limit lists, what we would like to do, what we are not willing to do, what we might do under the right circumstances.

I finally realize I have to sit down with my mom to tell her that I will be leaving for the rest of the month.

We sit down Sunday night, mom and I to talk.

"Mom, I am leaving Wednesday night to go to Washington D.C.. The man I met, Edward invited me to come and visit. I told him I would go."

Mom just looked at me.

"Mom?" I asked.

She opened her mouth.

"Bella, are you sure honey? You are quitting your job for a boy? Bella what happens if things don't work out?"

"Yes mom, I am sure. There is something about him. I am willing to take the risk."

"Alright then, I hope it all works out. I am going to go out now." Mom states.

And that is the extent of my conversation with my mom.

She got up and walked away.

I decided to go and take a shower.

I stand underneath the shower head, the hot water is beating down on my head, cascading down my body. I am so horny. Edward teases me and makes me so hot.

My hands start to wander and graze down my body.

I close my eyes and pretend that it is Edward's hands are the ones grazing my body. His hands stroke my nipples and pluck them and pinch them, just hard enough for a bite of pain.

I moan.

Fuck! I am so hot and wet.

My fantasy weaves further in my head.

Edwards/my hands trail down my body to my clit.

I am wet, damn this feels so good.

I rub softly just enough to I bring me to the edge.

Then I pinch my clit and I come. Fuck! That felt so good. I needed that.

Hmmm...

What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him.

I go get in bed and relax.

I take my phone out to call Edward.

"Hey baby, you ready to Skype?"

"Yes."

I pull up the computer and call him.

"Hey, baby, I talked to my mom. She said okay. Well.. she was indifferent, she told me that I needed to be careful as you might dump me when I get up there."

"Bella, I'm sorry your mom is like that."

He studies my face for a moment.

"Isabella, is there something you need to tell me?"

Huh? There is no way he knows.

"No, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure Isabella? That is your answer?"

"Yes." I look at him.

"Then Isabella when I see you Wednesday night you have earned your first punishment. As it is now Sunday, your will write every night in your journal and I will send you some more questions to answer. I will not talk to you face to face until I see you, though you will be required to text me."

Shit! What have I gotten myself into.

_**I am sorry it took so long to update. My family went out of town for the holidays and I have been sick since Friday night. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks again!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Huh? There is no way he knows. _

"_No, what's wrong?"_

"_Are you sure Isabella? That is your answer?"_

"_Yes." I look at him. _

"_Then Isabella when I see you Wednesday night you have earned your first punishment. As it is now Sunday, your will write every night in your journal and I will send you some more questions to answer. I will not talk to you face to face until I see you, though you will be required to text me." _

_Shit! What have I gotten myself into. _

**Chapter 12: **

I wake up Monday morning, gah! I get to see Edward in two days! Shit! I wonder what he is going to do for a punishment? Further more why the hell am I being punished?

Monday passes without much conflict.

Tuesday passes.

Tuesday night I get off work and call Edward immediately to let him know I am off work, then proceed to drive home. I have to pack what I need and get ready for tomorrow. I only work the lunch shift tomorrow.

I go home and take a shower. Then get out and put some pj's on and go to call Edward.

"Just want to let you know I am home and clean. I am going to grab something to eat, I will call you back in about 15 minutes." I state.

"That's fine. Talk to you soon." Edward replies.

I go to open the assignment for tonight. It is a simple question that when I read it makes me instantly wet.

_Isabella, are you ready for my dick to be inside of you? _

Shit! Fuck I was so ready. We have been teasing each other so much, and I am so ready to have him pounding inside of me.

I respond with a simple one word answer.

_Yes_

I go to the kitchen and make a chicken salad sandwich, with a little mayo, some green grapes, a few walnuts, and a few slices of granny smith, mixed with a little mustard and some curry powder. I quickly slice the rest of the apple and put some Nutella on a plate to dip the apple slices in. Yum.

I grab my sandwich and make my way back to my room.

I grab my tv remote and turn on the tv. Yay! Re-runs of Friends. I love this show. I eat and then call Edward.

"Ready to Skype?" I ask.

"Go ahead and make the call." He replies.

I open my laptop and pull up Skype.

I love being able to talk to him face to face. It isn't the same as seeing him in person but at least this way I can see his facial expressions.

I miss him, which is odd to say, because it seems like I just met him, but I do miss him.

He makes me laugh a lot.

I know when school starts in a month it is going to be very rough to be away from him for an entire semester, but there will be an end in sight.

I focus back in on Edward., and his handsome face.

"Isabella are you ready to start some training tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." I respond.

"What is your response to today's journal entry?" He asks.

I look at him and let the lust show in my eyes and respond with, "Yes."

His breath takes a sharp intake.

"Isabella, we might have some fun when I see you." The dark voice comes out to play.

"Also, we are not going to be able to take the boat back to my home in D.C., I have a deal I am waiting on, and I need to be able to get to the shipyard if needed. Instead I am flying the jet in, and then Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, are taking the ship back. So we will be on the plane by ourselves. Will that be okay." Edward asks.

Hmmm... Edward on a plane by myself. To have him all to myself without anyone bothering me? Sign me up!

"Okay." I smile.

I then have to stifle a yawn. I am tired, but very excited, I have no idea what to expect, and I am super excited about seeing Washington D.C.

"Bella are you tired?" The velvety voice asks.

"Yes, I am worn out."

"Then let's get off of the computer, I get to see your beautiful self tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I close the computer and fall asleep.

I wonder when he will arrive tomorrow?

Work is going good today. Although I keep getting some looks so I wonder what the gang I work with has planned today for Rose and me. I look over to Rose who is in her section. She looks up at the same time and gives me a grin.

Hmmm.. I wonder if we can all go to dinner together. Oh man.. Maybe we can go to Sal's and get some pizza.

Got to finish this shift.

My last table cashed out. I finished my checklist. Woo Hoo! I'm done!

"Bye Mike thanks for a great summer!" I call out.

"Bye Bella!" He calls out.

I walk out the back door.

Poof!

What the fuck?

I am covered in flour.

How in the hell?

Then I see all my coworkers standing there smiling.

I just rolled my eyes.

I walk out to my truck. There is a flower on the windshield. A bright blue gerber daisy.

I smile.

Rose walks out. She looks pissed.

"Did you get floured as well?" Although why I asked is beyond me, it is a 'here is your sign moment' as she is covered from head to toe in flour.

"This is going to take forever to get out of my hair." Rose complains.

"Have you heard from Emmett?" I ask.

"No, but I think they were flying in soon." Rose states.

I grab my phone and call Edward. No answer. They must be in the air.

I sigh, and take my beach towel out of my bag. I don't really want flour all over my truck.

"Hey, Rose, do you think the guys would go for some Sal's tonight?" I ask.

"Yummy, I think we can twist their arms." She grins.

"Alright, well, I am going to go and take a shower and hopefully come unglued from this flour." I reply and then hop in my truck and wave goodbye.

I get to my house and take a shower, it seriously takes over 15 minutes of scrubbing just to get the flour paste off of my skin and out of my hair. Yuck!

I get out and try to decide what to wear.

Hmm.. Maybe if I dress up and look hot he will forget about that stupid punishment?

I decide to grab a cute blue jean skirt and a bright aqua blue tank top. The tank top has lace around the top edges.

I throw my hair up into a messy bun, and put some flip flops on, throw on some eye shadow and mascara.

Ready to go, I check my phone again.

Sigh.. Still no call from Edward. It's almost 6pm. Where is he?

Suddenly there is a knock on my door.

Could it be?

I run to the door, and through the glass at the top I see a mess of copper colored hair.

I squeal!

I fling the door open and see his grin.

"You're here!" I yell and jump.

Hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have jumped, but thankfully Edward caught me.

He kept holding me, and then I felt his dick. Damn... I want his dick.

Then I remembered that I am wearing a skirt, and we are outside my house. I give him a quick kiss and lowered my legs.

As soon as my feet touched the ground Edward swooped down and captured my mouth in a searing kiss that melted my brains.

Hmm.. Man this man knows how to use his tongue in ways that make me melt.

My brain comes back into focus.

"Wait, are we going to dinner with everyone?" I ask.

Edward just nods.

"You need to go ahead and get your stuff, after dinner we are leaving in order to hopefully make it to D.C. at a decent hour." The velvet voice is back. I could listen to him talk for hours.

Thankfully I am already packed. I grab my large suitcase, my backpack that has about 10 books. I really need to invest in a nook or a kindle fire. I also had my new laptop and my purse. I look around, I think that is it. Oh wait! I need my pillow.

I love my pillow, it is a nice feather pillow. It is the best.

Edward quirks his eyebrow when he sees my pillow and I see the side of his mouth tilt in a smirk.

"Bella, I have pillows at my place, really nice pillows if I do say so myself." He smarts off at me.

"They are not my pillow, just wait." I reply back.

"Where did you girls plan to go for dinner tonight?"

"Sal's pizzeria. They have the best pizza. When are we meeting them?" I ask.

"Now."

Edward takes my book bag and grimaces.

"What the hell Bella? What is in this bag?" He asks.

"Books." I say with a smile.

"Bella you don't have an e-reader yet?" He asks.

"Nope, other things were more important to get." I reply. Secretly I really want one, and have wanted one for a while. It would be nice to have all of my books at my fingertips than to have to drag 5 or more books with me everywhere.

He puts my bags in the car, and we are off.

By house, off on a new adventure!

We head over to Sal's and grab a table big enough for all 6 of us.

We order 2 bottles of wine, some fried calamari, some fried mozzarella sticks, and some eggplant fries.

As we are ordering Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper walk in.

"Yay Food!" Emmett shouts.

We all sit down.

"Rose and Alice, are you guys ready and packed?" I ask.

Rose smiles and nods. "I actually have an interview set up next week at a bed and breakfast." Rose shoots a huge smile.

Alice shouts out, "I have an interview at a boutique!"

"It looks like we have something to celebrate!" I shout.

The waitress come up at that point with the wine, and some water glasses.

We dispense some wine.

"I propose a toast, to the beautiful women we have met and have agreed to join us." Edward toasts.

I look up at him and blush.

We all clink glasses and toast.

Then the appetizers come and the waitress comes back. Hmm... What kind of pizza do I want? Mushrooms, garlic, green olives, and black olives. Yum..

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" I ask.

"MEAT" Emmett shouts.

We all laugh.

"Bella, we will get an 18" with you, you want your regular right? Mushrooms, garlic, green olives, and black olives?"

Rose, Alice and I grin at each other.

"Sounds good!" I smile.

The guys end up deciding on two 18" pizzas one with Pepperoni, Sausage, Sliced meatballs, and fresh garlic, and then one with just peperoni, mushrooms and garlic.

We put in our order and then just relaxed.

We ate the yummy appetizers, and drank some wine.

I could feel the sexual tension between Edward and I rise.

Damn! I just wanted to jump his sexy ass.

He kept touching me, and getting me hot.

His long fingers would skim under the shoulder of the tank top, just along my collar bone, or they would skim on my leg to the edge of my skirt and flick under the hem. Never for long, seconds, but it was making me hot and wet.

Fuck! Was dinner any closer to getting here?

I wonder if Edward was bothered at all?

Oh my! I hope that this punishment doesn't mean he isn't going to fuck me later.

"BELLA!" Huh? What? Oh...

"Yes?"

"Bella, what has you thinking so hard?" Jasper asks.

Fuck! Lie!

"Just thinking about how much my drive is going to suck this semester to school. I found out I got placed for student teaching in Portal, which is about a 45 minute drive from Statesboro." Yes! Good quick thinking Bella, I mentally pat myself on the back.

"Really? Don't you drive an old Chevy truck? Will it make it those miles?" Jasper asks.

I see Edward's eyes narrow. Hmm.. I wonder what that is about?

"Yes, I drive an old Chevy Scottsdale truck. My dad went and got it all checked out. It will be fine." I reply.

I see our waitress making her way over with our pizza's. Yay, I am starving, and I really want to get Edward alone.

She sets the pizzas down and hands out plates.

We are all quite as we grab slices.

Yum! I take a bite. It is yummy and gooey and cheesy, everything a pizza should be.

I hear yummy noises and moans coming from around the table.

I am so glad they all like it.

We are all quite as we are all eating.

"Great choice girls, this is awesome!" Emmett tells us with a mouth full of pizza.

Rose smacks Emmett in the back of the head. "No one wants to see your food."

We all start laughing at that.

As we finish up the pizza all I can think about is that I will be alone with Edward soon.

We pay the bill and get up and leave. Once outside, Rose and Alice and I get together and give each other hugs.

"Good luck girls," I say. We had talked about this and apparently we are all starting some submissive training. I was surprised that Rose would, but as much as she is a take charge kind of person, I can see her letting go in the bedroom. "We will have to have a girls day out in Washington." Rose says.

We all agree, and then separate.

This is it, I am alone with Edward.

He walks me to the car and opens the door, it clicks shut with a finality.

We are alone!

He gets in and then reaches over to me, and pulls my head towards him and attacks my lips.

He then stops and turns on the car and sends me a grin.

He pulls out and heads towards the airport.

He pulls into the parking lot drives towards a hanger.

"Where is your plane?" I ask, as we drive over to the hanger.

"It is in the hanger, getting ready to fly." He replies.

We pull up to a plane.

"Come on Bella let's get in." He grabs my bags and leaves me just my purse and my laptop bag. He even grabs my pillow. I grin.

I walk up the stairs hanging on to the rail for dear life, I know I am accident prone, I am not falling now.

I make it up in one piece.

Man this is nice!

There is a small section with seats, then a section behind it that is set up like a living room complete with a table and chairs. Then there was two doors. One was open and looked like a bathroom. The other door was also open and I could see Edward putting down my suitcase and pillow in there.

"Come Isabella we need to sit down for take off."

Shit! The Isabella has come out.

"Alright sir." Maybe if I behave and listen maybe he will have forgotten about the punishment. I cross my fingers.

I go and sit down. He grabs a blanket and sits down next to me, I look at him confused.

"Sir, I'm not cold."

He just looks at me and reaches over and tightens my seat belt, and then puts the blanket over my lap.

"Mr. Cullen we are cleared for takeoff." I hear come over a speaker.

"Thanks Eleazar, just let me know when we reach cruising, and then we are going to go to the bedroom." I blush at that. "Also tell Carmen we are not to be bothered."

"Will do Mr. Cullen." The voice comes back.

"And for you Isabella, your punishment will be that you will get 20 spankings and you are not allowed to come until my dick is inside your pussy." My eyes widen at this. "Yes I know that Sunday night you got yourself off in the shower. It was really quite simple, you have been taking a certain amount of time from the first call until the second call, on Sunday it took you longer to call and when you did call, you were still flushed from that orgasm. I think I told you that all of your orgasms are mine Isabella, did I not?" The dark voice demands an answer.

Shit! That was how he knew. Fuck!

"Yes sir."

"Close your eyes and do not move your hands from the arm rests." He orders. I close them.

I am thinking, I can wait to orgasm until the plane is sky high.

Then I feel him pull something out of his pocket, then I feel his long fingers slip under my skirt. My eyes fly open.

"Close them now, or we will up your spankings to 30." Edwards dark velvety voice whispers in my ear. I close my eyes quickly.

His fingers edge up to my panties.

"Fuck Isabella, you are are soaking wet. Lift your hips up." He orders as he pulls my panties off.

Then I feel him insert something small.

God his fingers feel so good. He is still pushing them in and out slowly.

I moaned.

"Shhh... Be very quiet Isabella." He whispers.

He pulls his fingers out and brings them to him mouth and licks them clean.

"Yum." His eyes twinkle.

Fuck this is going to be hard.

The he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a remote.

I feel the wheels of the plane start to move.

Then whatever is inside of me starts to vibrate.

FUCK!

I feel the plane start to move faster. Please hurry to cruising level, please hurry, I pray.

SHIT! I am close.

I start doing times tables, naming states, I can feel my self get closer and closer and I just lose track of time.

"Mr. Cullen you are clear to unbuckle your seat belts now." The captian states.

"Isabella open your eyes." My master states.

I open them and see his beautiful green eyes looking at me full of lust.

Click.

I look down and see that Edward has unbuckled my seat belt.

"Come Isabella, it is time for the second part of your punishment." He holds out his hand. I am kind of wary, I am nervous about this, but I was in the wrong.

I grab his hand and we stand up and walk towards the bedroom.

We walk in and close the door. This bedroom is just as beautiful as the bedroom on the ship, just a little bit smaller.

Edward goes over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Isabella, come here and take your clothes off, then lay yourself over my lap."

My brain is racing at this point, I am apprehensive, but at the same point I have a flash of heat that went through me when he ordered me to undress.

"ISABELLA!"

I look up and quickly start to undress.

I finish and walk over to him, and some how manage to put myself over his knees without falling.

"Isabella, you will count, if you miss count we will start over, is this clear?"

"Yes sir."

I take a breath, and then his warm hand rubs my ass cheek.

SMACK! Shit! "One." I count.

"Two... Three... Four..." He keeps spanking, and damn if this isn't turning me on.

"Nineteen, Twenty." By this time my ass is on fire.

He stops at this point and rubs my ass.

Then he dips his fingers in between my legs and dips his fingers into my pussy.

"Damn Isabella, you are dripping."

All I can do when his fingers start to move is to moan.

He lifts me up and off of his knees. He pushes me to my knees onto a plush carpeted floor.

"Isabella undress me."

Damn he makes me so fucking hot.

I reach up to the hem of his t-shirt and pull it off, I am very glad I don't have to deal with a button down shirt. Then I reach for his blue jeans. Damn this man can wear some jeans, they fit him perfectly.

I unbutton the button, and unzip the zipper. My heat beat speeds up. He lifts his hips for me to slip his jeans down. Shit! He is commando.

Damn! His dick is so hard, the slit at the tip starts to leak.

My eyes stay on his dick, I wanted to taste it so bad.

"Take me in your mouth Isabella."

I lean forward and just nuzzle it at first, then I suck the pre-cum off of the tip.

I moan, damn he tastes so good.

At this point I open my mouth and swallow his dick down. I moan as it goes in, I hear his low moan as well. I pull back and swirl my tongue around the head, and then suck it back in. He is so big that I have my hand at the base to make sure that I don't choke.

I bob my head just concentrating on making sure that I am making him feel good, I love knowing that I am making him moan.

Suddenly his hands pull at my hair.

"That is enough Isabella, go and lie on the bed on your back. Put your hands up and hold onto the headboard, spread your legs."

Yes! I am thinking in my head.

I stand up and crawl onto the bed in the position that he desires.

I lay there with my legs spread, I can feel the wetness in between my legs. Damn, I want his dick inside of me. I can see him watching me, I bite my lips as I struggle not to say anything.

"Isabella, I am so proud of you for taking your punishment. At this time, for right now, you can come as much as you want. You do not even have to ask."

My eyes light up.

"Thank you sir."

He crawls onto the bed and leans his head down to mine, he captures my lips in his and kisses me until I am breathless.

Then he starts to work his way down. I am so glad at this point that he told me to grab onto something, as my hands would be searching for something to grab.

He reaches my breasts, and gets to my nipples and licks them, then nips at each one. The quick shot of pain spears through me and I can feel myself gush fluid a bit.

He then works his way down to my pussy, giving little nips and kisses along the way.

Then he moves in between my legs and then bends down to lick my pussy.

SHIT! I feel like I have reached the stars.

His tongue is wet, but hard and he is licking my clit, I can feel myself wind tighter and tighter, the he inserts his fingers and it is like lightning hits. I come hard.

I feel his tongue lapping at my pussy and he moans and I can feel the moan vibrate through me.

"Damn Isabella you taste amazing. I am about to put my dick into that tight pussy of yours."

He kneels up and I feel the tip of his dick nudge the entrance to my pussy.

"Please." I beg. "Please Edward."

At this point I am almost delirious I just want him inside of me.

He shoots me a grin.

"Alright Isabella."

He pushes his dick in slowly, all the way in and I feel his balls brush my ass.

"Isabella, slow or fast?"

My brain tries to focus, wait.. what? Hmm.. slow means I'd be frustrated for longer...

"Fast sir."

He then pulls out and slams back in. We both moan.

Fuck! He goes faster and faster and then grabs my nipples and pinches the tips hard.

I groan, and it is just enough to tip me over and come again.

He starts to slam in and go quicker.

"Isabella, I am going to come!"

He reaches down to rub my clit, and we come hard and loud together.

Edward collapses on top of me and rolls me so he is on bottom.

We are both breathing heavy and are sweaty.

Damn that was good. I don't think I want to let him go.

We are still laying there.

Suddenly a voice comes over the speaker.

"Mr. Cullen, we will be making our decent into Dulles International Airport in 10 minutes."

"Alright princess, we have to get cleaned up quickly and get buckled in, we are in D.C. When we get to my house we are going to do that again all night long." Edward then shoots me a grin.

He pulls me up and gives me a hard kiss and a swift tap on my ass.

I yelp, and go to the bathroom to clean up.

I meet Edward back in the bedroom, and we walk back out to the main area.

Edward buckles me back in the seat, and then we start to make our decent.

I suddenly squeal. "We are in Washington D.C.!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my first lemon. It has been a crazy week, two of of my three kiddos are sick. Thankfully everyone is better. :) Thankfully for my sanity as well. This is my longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I enjoy every review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_He pulls me up and gives me a hard kiss and a swift tap on my ass. _

_I yelp, and go to the bathroom to clean up. _

_I meet Edward back in the bedroom, and we walk back out to the main area. _

_Edward buckles me back in the seat, and then we start to make our decent. _

_I suddenly squeal. "We are in Washington D.C.!" _

**Chapter 13:**

I am so relaxed. Though I am really excited about being in Washington D.C.

There was so much to do and see. I want to go to the museums.

We taxi onto the runway and wait for the plane to stop it is twilight and the city is coming aglow with lights.

We get out and walk down the stairs. I held onto the stairs for dear life as I was still a little wobbly.

A black town car pulled up and someone got out to open the door.

Edward walked over holding my arm to help to steady me and we got in.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"I live just outside of Washington, in Arlington, Virginia. I have the penthouse in a condo building. Eventually I will buy a house, but for now it works, it isn't too far from the shipyard."

Hmm.. The penthouse, okay. I'm not too sure what to think about that. I hate places that do not have a lot of light.

We arrive at the building and it seems to have a lot of windows, but it does not seem like a lot of lights are on, as all you see is a faint muted glow.

We walk in and the first thing we see is a wall of windows two stories high.

I love it!

The windows show a view of the Arlington skyline at night. I love lots of windows.

It wasn't too huge, but there were floor to ceiling windows in every room. It was open from the living room to the dining room, to the awesome kitchen.

The kitchen was all stainless steel, with a brushed steel fronts on the cabinets, that paired with the black marble floors, made me want to drool.

We went up the stairs and Edward pointed me to the left set of stairs which held the Master Suite.

The interior walls was a wall of dark stained walnut built-in cabinets, the exterior walls was a wall of windows, There was also black out curtains tucked into the side that pulled all the way across. The king sized bed was on one side room against the wall. The bedding was a dark blue that blended with the dark wood. It had bedside tables that matched the cabinetry. On the other side of a room was a sitting area with chaise lounge looking thing, and a black couch both in black leather.

"This also turns into my playroom." He looks at me his face quirks into a grin.

I look at him with a question on my face, I am looking but I do not see anything that would let him tie me up.

He grins.

He walks over to the chaise lounge looking piece of furniture.

"This is an Esse. It is a piece of furniture that is made for me to fuck you on it in many positions." His voice gets dark, and his green eyes gleam.

He reaches down underneath the esse and pulls out the cuffs that are attached to the lounge.

Damn! Just seeing him pull those out makes me wet, you would never know that just a short bit ago he fucked me silly.

Then he walks over to the built-ins behind the esse, and starts opening the doors.

He points out two long pieces of wood, and a frame that it attaches to.

"It is a portable cross that can be tucked away. In the drawers are all of the plugs, vibrators, nipple clamps, gags, cuffs, floggers, crops. All of the toys." He shoots me a grin again.

Fuck! My panties are soaked again.

He walks over to the bed and pulls out from under the mattress more cuffs.

This is great, I love how it is all hidden.

He tucks it all back into place.

"Come here, I want to show you a room." We walk down to the opposite side of the condo and Edward walks in and turns on the light. There is a wall of built-ins again. Though this is an entire wall of bookshelves, filled with books.

I look to him my eyes lit up. "I love it!"

"There is a desk at the end where I have set it up for you so the weekends you come back here while you are in school you have a place to study."

I look up at him. He has really thought about this.

"Thank you." I reach up with my hands to pull his head down to mine and give him a kiss.

He reaches down and picks me up.

"Come on let's go take a bath. It is getting late and I unfortunately I have to run into the shipyard in the morning."

He walks back into the master bedroom and opens the door to the bathroom. He puts me down and turns on the taps to the large Jacuzzi tub.

"Bella you have clothes in the closet. When looking at the wall your clothes are to the right. The same side the bed is on. Will you go ahead and pull the blinds as well?" Edward asks.

I walk over to pull the blinds first. They are heavy, thick dark blue. I go to tug them expecting them to be hard to pull, I am surprised that they just glide along the tract. I put one side in place then pull the other side in place.

Then I walk over to the cabinets, there is no telling what kind of clothes he has in here. While I am pulling open clothes, he walks out and grabs a pair of boxer briefs from his closet. I look in the drawers and am happy to see a pair of pjs just like I like them, loose. I really do not even like to wear a top. I grab the shorts and walk into the bathroom.

I start to strip, thinking of how good Edward's hands felt on me earlier.

I look over and Edward is watching me.

He steps in the tub and sits down, and then holds out his hand to help me in. I snuggle in my back pressed against his chest, I could feel his cock pressing into my back.

The water is hot and feels really good against my muscles that were used hard just a short bit ago.

Edward reaches over and turns on the jets.

I start to fidget, with the jets going it is making me horny again.

"Isabella." Edward's voice snaps out. "Stop moving."

I twist again.

Suddenly his hard arms go around me and he draws my arms up and links my hands so they are behind his head.

"Do not move your hands from around my neck." The dark dominate voice orders.

He starts to run his hands down my arms, he reaches my breasts and pinches my nipples.

I moan.

One of his hands creates a steady pressure that delivers a delicious pain. The other hand slides down and his fingers swirl around my clit. Once, Twice, and then he dips his fingers inside my pussy and thrusts in.

I moan again.

"Fuck! Edward! I want to cum, I want your hard dick inside of me. Please!"

I am almost begging.

He is thrusting his fingers faster and faster.

I am trying to hold off my orgasm.

"Master, please!" I beg.

Then he stops.

I whimper. He pushes me to lean forward and turns off the jets and pulls the plug.

"What? Wait!"

"Stand up Isabella, I am going to take you in my bed."

He stands up and wraps a towel around his waist, the towel is tented by his hard dick.

He pulls me to standing and wraps a towel around me. He crowds me and captures my lips in a crushing kiss, that has him sucking hard on my tongue.

He keeps kissing me and while he is kissing me he is backing me up moving me into the bedroom.

Suddenly he stops and strips the towel back off of me and pulls the covers down off of the bed.

He give me a push and I fall back onto the bed.

He grabs my feet and puts them up on the bed but pushes them wide, so my pussy is exposed.

He looks into my eyes and gives me a wicked grin and kneels down and grabs my ass and pulls my body towards his mouth.

Then feel his hot mouth on my clit. He is licking and swirling his tongue around, then just to keep my on edge he gives a slight nip with his teeth. I can't even keep my eyes open at this point and I am grasping at anything. Then his fingers get in on the action and he is thrusting is long fingers into my pussy.

I whimper again.

I am right on edge.

"Please let me come!" I beg.

"Hmmm." He hums and the vibrations vibrate around my clit.

Fuck! That feels so good.

"Come now Isabella!" Edward orders.

I shatter and come. I can feel Edward's tongue lapping up the cum as it gushes out of me.

"Damn Isabella, you taste so good."

He pulls away and I try to reach for him, only to feel the body heat as he stands up, and then he is leaning over me and thrusts his dick inside of me.

"Fuck!" He groans.

"You feel amazing Isabella. I am so glad you are here and I am fucking you in MY bed. I like seeing you wet and in my bed." Damn this man knows how to make me hot.

He thrusts in and out pushing me closer and closer to the edge again.

He reaches up and twists my nipples hard so that pain rushes through my body like lightning and causes me to moan even louder.

"Come Now Isabella!" I shatter again as I feel him spill into me.

He stays still for just a moment and then grabs the covers as well as moves me and then he wraps his body around mine while we are still coming down from out sex high.

We just lay there in our daze.

Finally I have to get up, I have to pee.

I start to move, and Edward starts to tighten his arm.

"Stop, I have to go to the bathroom." I say.

He gives me a grin. I know that look, I quickly scoot out of the bed and go into the bathroom.

I go to the bathroom and then grab my shorts.

I walk out, and call out. "Edward..." I look and he is fast asleep. I know he has to be tired as he had been working some long hours lately trying to get things straight at the shipyard.

I walk down stairs and grab a glass of water, and then my night bag.

I check the front door, and it is locked, and then walk back upstairs.

I go back to the bathroom and brush my teeth and throw my long hair up into a messy bun and put my shorts on.

I turn off all of the lights, and crawl back into bed and cuddle back up to Edward, and fall quickly asleep. It has been a long couple of days.

-UT-

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

What the fuck is that?

SMACK!

I cuddle back under the covers not even really factoring in what just happened.

Then my pillow started to move.

Wait.. What?

It finally dawns on me what is going on.

"Where are you going?" I ask very groggily as I look at the clock.

It is 5:45am.

"Why so early?"

"I have to go to work. We have a big deal that is trying to go through and I have to make sure all of the shops have gotten their estimates in. How about I come back and pick you up for lunch at 11:30 and then I can show you my shipyard? After that I should be able to spend some time with you and show you around then tomorrow I have scheduled to take off and we can go where ever you want." Edward says.

At this point in time I am just coherent enough to say okay and I drift off back to sleep. I vaguely here the water start for a shower.

I feel lips press on my cheek and Edward tells me a quick goodbye.

I hear boots clomp down the stairs and that is the last thing I remember.

-UT-

"BELLA! Where are you?"

Huh? I open my eyes and look at the time it is 11:30. FUCK!

I hear heavy boots clomp up the stairs quickly, before I can even get up out of bed he is there.

Shit!

My eyes widen as I see him look at me and his green eyes narrow. I could almost see the Dom personality come out to play. Shit!

"Isabella! Did I not tell you I would be back to take you to lunch at 11:30? Why are you not ready?"

Uhhh... Shit! There is no good response to this.

Hmmm.. Maybe turn on the submissive in me and hope and pray I don't get my ass turned red on my first full day living with him?

"I apologize Sir, I fell back asleep once you got up and forgot to turn an alarm on." I say this as I sit up still with just my pajama shorts on with no top.

Then I look at him. Oh my!

He looks extremely sexy in just a pair of blue jeans, a thick leather belt, thick leather work boots, and a collared polo short sleeved shirt with Cullen Shipyard written on the front left chest. I can feel myself drooling.

"Like what you see Isabella?" He asks with that smirk on his mouth.

I nod.

"Well that is good, because you just earned yourself 5 spanks with my belt. Then you are going to need to get ready in 20 minutes. Since we are going to the shipyard, you are going to need jeans and the steel toed boots in the closet, though you can bring some flip flops if you'd like."

At this point he starts to take his phone off of his belt, and taking his thick leather belt out of the belt loops.

Fuck!

"Isabella, get out of bed, strip, and go over to the esse and bend over the end. I am not going to tie your hands, I want your hands to be laced behind your head at your neck."

I gulp at this point.

I get up out of bed, reach my hands up and take my hair tie out and fix my hair back up into a messy bun, then I put the edge of my thumbs in the waistband of my shorts and edge them down. Then I step out and walk over to the esse and bend over, and follow his directions and lace my fingers behind my neck.

I close my eyes as I hear him walk over in his heavy boots.

Then silence. My heartbeat picked up. Damn.. Why couldn't I have just set the damn alarm?

Then I feel his hands, the calluses rough scratching against my skin. He rubs my ass hard bringing the blood to the surface.

Then he takes his hand away. I try not to tense, I know that tensing will only make it worse.

"Isabella, I want you to count after every hit."

I hear the whistle of the belt at the same time I feel the sting across my ass from the smack.

"One." Please let this go quick.

Smack.

"Two."

Smack.

"Three." Fuck this stings.

Smack.

"Four."

Smack.

"Five." Oh thank goodness.

Then I feel the roughness of his jeans as he steps up to me and pushes his hard dick against the crack of my ass.

I moan.

"Please!" I beg.

"No Isabella. You are not allowed to orgasm right now. Go take a shower. Your time starts now, you have 20 minutes. If you are a minute late you will get 10 spankings."

Shit! No more right now.

I pop up. I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then ran to the shower.

I turn the shower on and try not to moan when all of the jets and the rain shower head comes on.

Quick shower Bella, Quick shower Bella. I run this through my head. Thankfully I shaved yesterday. I lather my hair up, rinse, condition, grab the soap, lather, then rinse off.

Hmmm.. Do I have time to dry my hair? Probably not. I towel dry it as best as possible, and quickly brush my hair out and then put it up in a bun. I brush my teeth, put some moisturizer on my face. I grab my make-up case as I don't have the time to check and see what or where the stuff I know Edward got for me was. I know it is hot outside, I just put on some eyeshadow and some mascara. I grab my body lotion.

Then I rush out to the bedroom.

I see Edward lounging on the bed, playing with his phone.

I turn to the closet.

Okay some jeans. I am opening doors, and drawers. I grab a thong and a bra in an icy blue, and then a pair of jeans. Hmm.

Decisions, decisions. T-shirt or tank top.

While I am deciding I quickly slather on some lotion. I grin when I notice Edward is watching my hands slide up my body.

"Edward?"

He doesn't respond. His eyes are kind of glazed. I love being a girl.

"Edward?" This time he notices, and looks up.

"What?"

"What would be better to wear, a t-shirt or a tank top?" I ask.

"Since we are going to the shipyard, you'd better wear a t-shirt, or all the workers will be dying to catch a look at your sweet ass." He grins.

I turn around, still naked and shake that ass at him.

He laughs. I love that sound.

I grab a light blue shirt, that has a cool design on it, and some thick socks, as well, as a pair of flip flops for later and the boots that were in the closet.

"Damn these things are heavy!" I exclaim.

"Well Bella they are steel toed boots."

I start to get dressed and pull on my clothes.

Then I sit down to put on the boots.

"I'm ready!" I state.

He looks up in surprise. "You are quick."

"You told me to hurry."

"Grab your phone, and purse. Let's go, we are just going around the corner for lunch at a cafe."

We go downstairs and out to the elevator, and down to the lobby.

He grabs my hand and holds it as we cross the street and down the block.

"They have awesome sandwiches." He says.

We walk in to see a large counter with a menu written in chalk.

"What can I get you." The girl at the counter asks.

I look at the menu and see a chicken salad sandwich.

Edward orders a Ruben.

"I'll have a chicken salad sandwich on wheat with lettuce, tomato, and gouda cheese. Can I also get a pack of chips and a large diet coke?"

"Yup, I will call you guys when it is ready." The clerk says.

Our order is ready.

We grab a table and chow down. I am starving.

"This is awesome. I can see me coming here a lot." I say.

We finish up and go outside and walk back to the garage of the condo building.

We walk closer and I see several spots with the same number.

I see a new silver Camaro, and then a huge Chevy Silverado heavy duty 2500 four door truck. I love trucks. Especially big trucks. It is a silvery gray color, and then it beeps as he unlocks the door.

"I drive this to work, as there are some days I need to get parts. Hop in."

I go to get in and look up. I look over to Edward and he laughs. He walks over and gives me a boost.

I slide into the leather seats and put my seat belt on.

Edward looks at me.

"My dad would be very happy to see that the first thing you do is put your seat belt on." He smiles.

"What does your dad do?" I ask.

"He is a doctor at John Hopkins in the ICU. He has hammered it in to Emmett, Jasper, and my heads to wear a seat belt at all times because of what he sees. Him and my mom live about an hour away. They'd really like to meet you. Would you be up to meeting them this Sunday?"

Shit! I have to meet his parents?

"Okay." Does he know that my okay is not really an okay, but I will do it because he asks me to.

We drive for a bit and get closer and closer to the water, more into an industrial area.

Then we arrive.

I can see several huge ships in what seems to be separate areas. We pull into the drive and go up to a security shack.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen." The guard states.

"Good afternoon Paul. Paul this is my girlfriend Bella. She is put on the list and allowed to come in. I will get her a sticker this afternoon, as well as a badge."

"Yes sir Mr. Cullen, It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Paul says.

"Thanks." I quickly state.

We pull up to a big building.

"This is the only place here where you do not have to wear a hard hat and safety glasses. Everywhere else you are required to wear them as well as steel toed boots, and a belt." He hands me a hard hat and some tinted glasses.

I look at him confused.

"Edward I have my sunglasses."

"Yes but these are safety glasses, they protect your eyes. Put them on and the hard hat."

I put the hat on and it falls flat down to my eyes. He laughs and picks it up off of my head and makes some sort of adjustment, and then plops it back on top of my head.

"Come on, we won't go up onto the ships, but I want to show you what everything is. He then clips a badge onto his shirt and reaches over and clips a badge on my shirt that says visitor.

"When we are done here, I will take you over to get a badge made."

I nod.

We walk over and head over to a warehouse looking building.

He starts to give me a tour. He shows me the different shops. The electric shop, the steel shop, the paint shop, the pipe shop. Who knew this much work went onto ships.

He walked me over to the docks and showed me the dry dock, and the huge crane that can pick a ship up and transport it. It is amazing.

He told me that him and his brothers took over from his grandfather 3 years ago, and since then they have really started to make an even bigger name for themselves. Apparently he is really the hands on type of boss, because everyone seemed to know who he was.

We got done and we walked over to get a badge made for me.

"Do Not lose that badge Isabella." Edward warns.

We left the shipyard.

"Edward, I am amazed at what you have done. This is all something completely new to me." I say.

"Bella I am glad you think so, I can see you spending some time here with me as well. You will for sure get to meet everyone again at the Christmas party. We do it up big."

I look to him, "I'd like that." I smile.

We drive away and I take the heavy boots off, and slip my flip flops on.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He grins.

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long between postings, my kids and I have been sick, and then the craziness of Christmas, the kiddos got a stomach virus over the weekend, my twins turn 2 tomorrow, and then my daughter turns 4 next week. Though once all of that is over with I am home free with holidays and birthdays until May. WooHoo! Thanks for sticking with me! I read every review and cherish them. Thanks for all of your support. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**In Chapter 6 I had mentioned that Bella had a nook. I have now changed that to she is reading a book. Thanks sonogal for pointing it out! **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful New Years Eve! And an Awesome beginning to 2014. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_We drive away and I take the heavy boots off, and slip my flip flops on._

"_Where are we going?" I ask._

"_It's a surprise." He grins._

Chapter 14:

Edward drives the big truck away from the shipyard.

I wonder where he is taking me.

Then I grin as I see the big green sign.

He is taking me to Barnes and Noble.

Man, this hot, handsome man totally gets me.

He pulls into the parking lot and nods his head out to say, come on.

I grin and hop out of the truck.

"Come on sweet Bella." Edward holds out his hand.

We walk in the door together and I smile and inhale the smell of books.

I love it.

I start to tug his hand and walk towards the romance section.

Instead my hand gets tugged.

Edward pulls me towards the Nook kiosk.

I look at him questionably, with my eyebrow crooked up.

"We are getting you a Nook tablet. That way when you go back and forth from Georgia you only have one book to lug with you." This guy can make me melt at times.

He looks at the tablets and then chooses one. "Go around the back and choose a cover." He orders.

I go around and look at all the options of covers, I end up picking a pretty blue and green striped cover.

I grab it and bring it to him.

He smiles and picks it up and brings all of this to the counter. In the time it took me to pick out a cover I notice he had walked over the to counter to pay for something and walk back. I really didn't think anything of it.

We walked back over to the counter and Edward paid.

Edward looked thoughtful.

By this time it is close to 3pm.

"Where would you like to go now?" He asks.

I am thinking. "Can you just show me the area close to the apartment for today? Maybe I'll cook you dinner tonight, then we can get up early tomorrow morning and go see part of the Smithsonian tomorrow morning and the we can do what you want or if there is something you want to show me."

"That sounds good Bella, though tomorrow night you and I are going on a date." Edward replies.

"Where to?" I ask.

"It is a surprise." Edwards says and smiles.

I wonder what he might have planned.

Edward drives to the condo, from there he decided to circle outward that way I have an idea where everything is located.

The farther out we go the more I see this place has to offer. I love it!

We decide to stop for groceries, as Edward admits he doesn't have much, even worse he admits he eats out a lot.

That will slow down.

We find an organic market which I love.

I eat organic every chance I get. I truly believe a lot of the additives that is added to meat is why some of the 2nd graders I have taught are getting boobs.

Anyways. Edward parks the truck.

Damn, I wish I would have packed a pair of shorts as it is HOT!

Edward just seems to have gotten used to the fact that it is hot and he is wearing jeans and heavy work boots, or he just deals with it way better than I do.

We get out and Edward grabs my hand again. I smile and reach up onto my toes to give him a kiss on his chin. He looks down unexpectedly in surprise.

"Bella?" He asks.

"I just wanted to give you a quick kiss. You look so yummy in your work clothes."

He looks down at what he is wearing in surprise.

"These? They are just work clothes."

"Yes, but they are rugged and you just look super hot in them." He just smiles that sexy smile of his.

"Glad you like it, as I wear it a lot. I am still learning and Gramps is still showing us the ropes. Though he really doesn't come in much at all any more, but he always told Emmett, Jasper and me that we can't ask our men to do anything that we do not know how to do ourselves, and he also wants us to not be afraid to jump in and help if needed." Edward explained.

I am glad to know there are CEO's that know what the hell they are talking about.

"What would you like for dinner?" I ask.

Edward looks at me.

"Hmm... Could we have pork chops?"

Hmm.. Pork chops. What can I do with pork chops?

"I know!" I shout out, startling Edward.

He looks down at me and quirks his eyebrows.

"I make an awesome Caramel Apple Pork Chops. Hmm.. What should we have with it to eat?"

I pull out my iphone to make a quick list.

"Edward? Do you have cinnamon, nutmeg, brown sugar, salt, pepper, garlic powder?"

"Uhh.. No."

"Edward what Do you have in your kitchen?"

"Umm... Poptarts."

"Edward!" I yell. "Well this is going to take longer than I thought, we are going to have to go to Walmart to get staples then."

"Alright."

We get back into the truck and he drives to Wal-mart.

"Okay, we are just going to get the staples and then we will go back to where we were to get everything else. Then either later tonight or tomorrow we will make a meal plan for meals. We are NOT eating out for every meal. Got it?" I boss him around.

Edward arches his eyebrow at me.

"Sir?"

He just looks at me, and then shrugs his shoulders. "Okay Bella."

We get out and I grab a cart.

We go to the baking and spice isle.

I grab the huge bag of sugar, flour, baking powder, baking soda, cornmeal, brown sugar, and powdered sugar, chocolate powder, hmm... I also grab a bag of marshmallows, and some lime flavored jello, and some raspberry flavored jello.

"Do you like Reese's peanut butter cups?" I ask.

"Who doesn't?" Edward responds.

With that noted, I grab 2 chocolate pie crusts, and some chocolate pudding. I grab a large container of vegetable oil, the head to the spices.

"Do you have any spices?" I ask.

He just shakes his head no. I sigh.

I start grabbing my main spices and get large containers of them, kosher salt, sea salt, oregano, pepper, basil, rosemary, thyme, lemon pepper, Lawry's seasoning salt, vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg. I think that is it for seasonings. Oh I need garlic powder.

"Do you have ketchup, mayo and mustard?" I ask.

"I have ketchup." I just shake my head. What the hell has this man been living on?

We go to that aisle, I grab ketchup, mayo, spicy brown mustard, ranch dressing, peanut butter, and strawberry jelly.

Oh! I just thought, I need to go get aluminum foil.

I go back to that aisle, and grab aluminum foil, I look over to Edward. He is just watching me with a smile on his face.

I smile back at him and also, grab parchment paper, wax paper, and ziploc bags in assorted sizes, as well as two packs of crock pot liners.

I grab two large bags of m&m's.

I also grab a large container of oats, and some rice krispies.

"Alright, we now need to run over to the container isle."

We cross the entire store to the home goods part, and I load up on containers for storage, as well as some pitchers.

"Okay, let's go."

We go to checkout, and Edward doesn't even blink at the price.

We go out and load the truck up and drive back over to the organic mart.

We walk in.

I'm in love!

We grab a cart, and go over to the produce section. I grab a few Granny Smiths for dinner tonight, I throw some extra in there, because I love the tartness of them. I grab some pears, some dried cranberries, 2 large bags of green grapes, carrots, and cucumber and then two bags of romaine lettuce.

I am trying to remember what all I need. I know what I need for dinner tonight, but I am also trying to get some snack foods as well.

We go over to the meat department, and I get some thinly sliced pork chops, and a pack of chicken.

"What should we have with the pork chops, I figured we'd have a salad, but what else?"

Edward looks thoughtfully. "What about some rice?"

"I can do rice, is brown rice okay?" I ask, Edward nods.

We go and pick up rice, some walnuts, some pecans, milk, heavy whipping cream, butter, eggs, cheese.

I am looking at the small list, and going over everything needed in my head.

"I think this is it, at least I hope so."

We go to the check-out and finish up.

We pile these groceries into the truck as well.

"How do we bring all of these groceries up?" I ask as he is helping me climb into the truck once again.

Edward pats my ass as we climb in.

I turn and shake it a bit for him.

"We have a cart."

He goes around and gets in and we are off back to the condo.

It is now 5:30. Crap! I am going to have to get these pork chops in the oven as they take an hour.

We arrive at the condo, and both hop out of the truck.

Edward goes and grabs a cart and we start to load up the groceries.

We make our way up and I unload the groceries from the cart into the kitchen and then Edward brings the cart back downstairs.

I first preheat the oven. I put the refrigerated thing up, and then I go ahead and get the apples, butter, cinnamon, brown sugar, nutmeg, sea salt, pepper, pork chops and garlic powder out.

I start opening cabinets to find what I need. A large glass baking dish, a mixing bowl, a regular bowl, a sharp knife, a cutting board, measuring spoons. I grab one of the packs of containers that has some smaller containers and wash them, I mix up some house seasoning with the salt, pepper, and garlic powder, and then put them away. I lay the pork chops on the dish and season them with the seasoning. I heat up some butter in the microwave to melt it and mix the brown sugar, nutmeg and cinnamon. I start on the apples next, slicing, coring and then slicing again.

By this time Edward comes back up. I look up. "Can you turn some music on, maybe a station on Pandora?" I ask.

He walks over, "Where is your phone?"

I point to it. "Do you already have Pandora on your phone?"

I nod, he grabs it and opens Pandora, "My Chemical Romance okay?"

"Yes." I tell him as I am still slicing.

He goes over to the corner and there sits a Bose home system with a docking station. He puts my phone on it and speakers come alive from everywhere.

"There is one of these in every room, you can program it to either play what is playing in another room, or have it play something different." I get lost in Edward's voice while he is explaining things to me.

I finish slicing, I grab the melted butter and mix it into the brown sugar mixture, and then toss that mixture with the apples. I throw the apple mixture over the pork chops and put some aluminum foil over top and put it in the oven.

That is done.

I start getting out the big containers so I can start washing and then put the big stuff like the sugar and flour away in an air safe container.

I also grab the pie crusts and lay them out. I grab a mixer.

"Bella, I am going to go upstairs to the office to work on some things if that is okay?" The warm velvety voice breaks me out of my mental list. I look up and smile.

"No problem, I'll come get you when it's done."

He goes off.

I am rocking out to some music and putting together a quick peanut butter pie, I put the pie in the fridge.

I start the rice.

I grab the lettuce, and wash it. I put it in a bowl and add some cranberries, walnuts, cucumbers, carrots.

I go ahead and set the table.

I put the rest of the groceries away.

Hmm.. I still have 30 minutes. I wonder where my nook was put.

It was in the truck and I had forgotten to grab it.

I make my way upstairs to go ask Edward.

"Edward?" I call out as I am almost to the top stair.

"Yes?"

I hear him answer back coming from the office.

"Do you know where my Nook is?" I ask.

By this time I had made it inside the office.

He smiles, and points to where it is laying.

"I was charging it for you. All you need to do is set it up."

He showed me how to create an account.

Then he showed me where the wifi password was located.

I went in and updated it so I could connect to the internet.

Edward pulls out his credit card and a gift card.

"I want you to put my credit card as the one on file, though I do have a gift card for you too."

"No." I really do not want him thinking he can pay for everything for me, I do have a little bit of money.

"Bella this is not an argument, you will do this." His voice starts to take on the dark tone.

"No Edward, I have some money, I will take the gift card, but I will put my card on file." I argue back.

"ISABELLA!" Damnit! The voice is back. Shit! It makes me hot and makes me want to obey.

"Edward."

"Isabella, I took you from your job and you have lost a month of extra income. You will put my card on file." I guess he does have a point. I have having to give into him sometimes.

Finally he apparently got tired of waiting on me and grabbed the nook out of my hands and plugged the information in himself.

I just glared at him.

I could always delete the card later, I thought.

"Isabella, If I find you have deleted this card off of this nook it will earn you a round on my cross."

Fuck!

"How?" I stutter.

"How did I know that is what you were thinking?" I nod, I am still pissed. "You have a very expressive face. I could see you plot."

"Here Bella." He hands me the nook.

I really can't stay too mad at him as I am really excited to have one.

I finally just go and go back downstairs to wait for dinner to finish.

I scroll through the store online to look for a book. I decide to read the Blackstone trilogy by Raine Miller, I click purchase and wait for the first one to download.

I look up and I still have 15 minutes until dinner is done.

I get up and switch my music station to Escala radio, and I get lost in the book and the music.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hop up to get dinner out, I see Edward come down the stairs.

"Bella something smells wonderful!" Edward exclaims.

I grin as I pull out the pork chops. I go and set them on the table and grab the rice, and set the salad out.

We sit down to eat and all I hear is Edward's moans and yummy noises.

Score one for me!

We finish eating and start to clean up.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.

"Why don't you go up and take a hot bath? I'll get everything cleaned up here."

"That sounds wonderful!" I reach up onto my tiptoes to give him a kiss on his chin.

I grab one of the large ziploc bags and put my nook into it and seal it, I grab my phone as well, as I am sure Edward doesn't want to listen to Escala radio.

I go upstairs and get undressed and hop into the shower to wash my hair and shave my legs.

Then I start the bath. I start to look in the cabinets and find that my awesome man got my favorite bubbles.

I let the bath fill, and put Pandora on the Bose box in the bedroom, as I see the speakers are in the bathroom as well.

The music fills the room.

One of my favorite songs come on as I am slipping into the bath. It is an instrumental arrangement of Adele's Rolling in the Deep.

I turn the nook back on and continue to read the first book in the Blackstone Trilogy, _Naked._

I am relaxing in the bath reading about the relationship between Ethan and Bryne.

I hear Edward come upstairs.

He walks into the bathroom and starts the shower, and then he starts to strip.

I look up from my nook at this point to watch and drool.

Damn he is so handsome.

I see him shoot me a grin.

Damnit! I was caught.

He gets in the shower, and it is all I can do to watch him bathe.

I watch his hands lather up the washcloth with soap, and then watch as the wash cloth runs down his muscular arms. Then as they wash down his hard abs.

Fuck! I want him.

Then his hands go down to his cock and I watch as he lazily lifts his cock to wash his balls.

I moan watching him.

Then he washes his dick, and strokes it up and down.

I am done! I pull the plug on the bath tub and stand up. Letting the water cascade down.

I grab a towel and dry off.

Two can play this game. I grin, glad Edward can't see my face.

I grab my lotion.

I start with my legs as I hear the water stop.

I continue smoothing the lotion on.

Then onto my arms and then my stomach. Then for the kill move I go for my boobs, I grab some more lotion and spread it on my chest and up towards my neck.

I hear a low groan coming from behind me and then a warm body presses up behind me, "Let me help you with that." Edward's large, rough hands come up and start to rub the lotion in to my boobs paying close attention to my nipples.

"I think the lotion is rubbed in now." I say in a sarcastic voice.

He turns me around and starts to back me up to the bedroom.

"Hmm.. Let me check for myself." He grins and bends down to give my nipple a nip.

I tumble onto the bed with Edward following and he lands with his dick pressed against my hot, wet pussy.

He catches my lips in a kiss as he slides his dick into my pussy.

We both moan.

He thrusts in and out and then reaches down to play with my clit as his mouth starts to nibble my neck.

I cum in a quick powerful rush, and Edward quickly follows.

He pulls me into his arms and just cuddles me.

Sometimes I crave the cuddles.

I smile.

"Where are we going tomorrow morning?" Edward asks.

"I really want to go to the Smithsonian, I know we can't see it all in one day, but I want to see at least a little of it tomorrow." I say.

"Okay, Well it opens at 8:30a.m. Do you want to get up at 7? That will give us enough time to eat and get there. We will grab some lunch and then I will drop you off at the spa to get ready for our date. I will be dropping off a dress and shoes for you. All you have to do is relax and enjoy."

"Alright."

I can't wait for tomorrow.

We get up and clean up and then crawl back into bed and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who review! I love reading the comments and respond to every one. Let me know what you think! **

**Also I posted a new story. It is different from this one, let me know what you think. **

**The way you saved me by sjdavis84**


End file.
